


Another Way

by TheRyu



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alexa Woods/ Scar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Lex, BAMF Scar, Blindfolds, Body Part Kinks, Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Lex Yautja hybrid, Lex hybrid, Marking, Mates, Original Character(s), Pheromones, Predators - Freeform, Scenting, Transformation, Xenomorph - Freeform, Yautja, Yautja hybrid babies, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyu/pseuds/TheRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things could have went soo much better if people just learned to listen, but no they just had to go to the artic and give a dying man his last wish didn't they! Now follow Lex as she and her friend try to survive the night in the hell hole of someone else's choosing.Lex/Scar Celtic/OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I don't own AVP...wish i did because that ending would totally be changed and some people would have survived!!!

Lex Grunted as she was in the middle of her climb to the top of the mountain, The Lho La Ice Fall's in Nepal was a beautiful sight if one had the courage to go out and see it...but that included climbing thousands of feet of rock, snow, and ice to get to the top. Grunting, she had a smile on her face this was something she was meant to do, something she very much enjoyed doing taking her body to the limit, pushing herself to do something seldom people get to do or want. 

As she was nearing the top of the ridge she just stuck her climbing ax into the ice when a ringing sound more like a loud beep startled her making her foot twitch and her nearly losing her footing and falling to her death. Getting her balance and her footing back under control she strapped herself to the ice after a quick breath finally noticing it was her phone ringing. Making sure she was secure she stuck her ax into the ice and pulled off her glove preparing to answer the phone that she had to have on her on every climb.

“Hello?” Lex answered and a voice she never heard before answered.

“Miss Woods, Pleasure to make your acquaintance." the voice replied. 

“Who is this?” Lex Questioned.

“My name's Maxwell Stafford I represent Weyland Industries.” Maxwell replied, Lex now understanding who she was talking to, put her gloves back on grunting as she continued her climb.

Sighing in aspiration she replied “Let me guess. He's suing us again? " 

“You misunderstand. Mr. Weyland he's offered to fund the foundation with which you are associated for a full year if you'll meet with him. “Maxwell replied trying to sooth her irritation 

Grunting she asked "when?" and Maxwell replied "Tomorrow."

continuing her climb to the top lex sighed at the quick answer looking up she could see only a few more steps and she would be at the top breathing in frigid air she continued the conversation quickly finding Mr. Maxwell and his deep voice annoying.

“Tomorrow’s going to be a problem." Grunting she made it to the top swinging her ax she slowly began pulling herself up continuing her conversation "It'll take me a week to get back to the world” slightly smiling to herself because truth be told she did not want to see Weyland again or be anywhere near the man as much as the money would be needed and appreciated after what happened with him last time she was not about to take that risk once again. As much as losing the money would hurt she could do other jobs to get it done. But quick to reply Maxwell answered

“Yes, I told MR. Weyland that. He said he didn't have a week" Looking up lex finally noticed the helicopter and the man she could only assume was the mysterious voice on the phone Mr. Maxwell standing before her wondering how the hell did he get here without her noticing the wind picked up from the helicopter blades. 

“Fine if Mr. Weyland wants me as an guide he will have to play by my rules, and he will have to add one more person to his list if she doesn’t go, i won’t go" Lex sighed at the man he said nothing but watched as lex pulled herself over the ledge and began to dust the snow and ice off as much as possible.

"I won’t see how that would be a problem i will contact Mr. Weyland and let him know of your agreement" turning and walking to the waiting copter lex watched him weirdly, wondering to herself what has she now gotten into and would her friend not like the fact that she was going along...if lex was asked that meant it was some place with lots of snow and ice...the two things in the world her friend hated on any given day seeing as what she was.

Back in the states one Five foot five African American female sat in her room on her laptop reading fan fiction about Inuyasha wondering when the author of the amazing story would finally update!!!!(Smiles i couldn’t help it mate!) she was at most average to those not really looking close, she wasn’t the skinny model type nor was she unbelievably fat or fit. She was healthy but not fat; one a man would call having some meat on her bones to hold on too. Having brown eyes and a sandy red shoulder length hair color mixed a little with dark purple and electric blue, Stretching her back from sitting in the same position for more than a few hours she smiled content. Things were going her way here she was in sunny Florida i mean really Florida who would want to be anywhere else!!! Orlando down the street universal and island of adventures at her disposal...* as long as she had the cash to go* and no family to bother her she was happy. Smiling she started to twirl in her chair till she felt a deep chill go down her spine as if she felt a disturbance in the force. In the background she could hear a vibration as well as the song One Wish by Ray J loving the music of R&B...the clean R&B she looked at the phone swinging in the computer desk chair looking at the caller ID noticing who was calling her she smiled ill feeling forgotten momentarily.

“Hey lex what’s up?"

“Hey Alicia how are you? You doing ok? Are you doing anything for the rest of the week? Are you up to date on your shots? As well as your passport?" Lex rattled off the questions as soon as her friend answered the phone.

Taking the cellular device away from her ear at Lex’s loud voice as well as the rapid fire questions Alicia looked at the phone with an ill feeling that disturbed feeling coming back full force.

"First thing first why ask?" Alicia stated looking at the phone as if it was trying to bite her.

"Well you see..." Lex trailed off

"Lex your scaring me really...why do you need to know about shots and pass....NO" Alicia replied quickly

"PLEASE!!! You haven’t even heard the job yet!!" Lex complained to the complaining female as she heard cursing in the receiver.

 

"ok true true...(deep breath)…so what is the job?" she sighed who knows she could be going to like japan or even China those were her two top places she wanted to visit so much so fingers crossed she smiled once more.

 

"Well....it's....to....Antarctica" Lex answered and waiting for the reply, she heard the dial tone on the phone a few moments later.

Alicia Fumed Lex knew of her aversion of all Places cold!!! Hell she hated visiting people up north just because they had WINTER and she wants her to go to a place that was never ending fucking Winter....Lex was out of her mind...plain and simple....she looked down noticing her phone ringing again hitting ignore she fumed as the phone quit ringing sighing in relief she huffed looking out her bedroom window though had her swearing and jumping from the computer desk as she saw lex out the window looking at her. 

"Umm Alicia's not in right now please leave your name and number and she will return your call at the nearest convince" she laughed silently at Lex’s huff knowing she was laughing at her

"BITCH! I SAW YOU, SEE ME, SEE YOU!" Lex yelled into the open window cursing silently, underneath the window Alicia laughed quite loudly.

"You do realize you gave me a key to your house remember...to look over your things in case you left on a job and i didn’t right?" Lex's smug reply was heard as she was walking around to the front of the house Alicia cursed once again this time in a different language (that’s when you know it’s bad) and tried to run to the front door to keep it closed she came around the corner as Lex finished opening the door.

"Hey so you are home look at that" came Lex's smug comment which she was returned with the middle finger as Alicia gave up and fell on the couch. “now i know cold places are a no, no for you but please come with me i need you on this to keep me calm" Lex pleaded

“I don’t do cold"

"You’d do it for Randolph Scott" Lex smiled 

"Quoiting my favorite movie of all time will not help you right now! And why me why not Ashley she likes cold places" Alicia complained

"Because she pisses me off on long missions and i don’t like her you know that" lex replied

"Ok what about Jeff or Tyson" Alicia asked finally sitting up making room for lex to sit down

"They are on their honeymoon and I’m not interrupting that" Lex smiled knowing she was wearing her down

"How about......uh....um....DAMNIT why!!!" Alicia cried Lex smiled as she patted her back 

"Because i trust you to have my back....and Daddy trusted you to have my back...and so does momma" Lex passed the warm bottle of water to her friend watching as she downed the whole thing in a three gulps. Looking as if she was about to prepare for another rant about how she didn’t want to go Lex replied once more

"As well as its being Mr. Weyland that I’m taking" watching as the bottle was crushed in her friend’s fist and her hissing at the name Alicia slowly turned to her with fury in her eyes

 

"Why the Fuck would you take him, and any of his Crowne’s anywhere?" Alicia growled

"Because he’s paying well and we need the money, you know this is our slow month and we are having him pay for everything we need.

Looking at her longtime friend Alicia sighed as much as she hated the snow and ice she hated Wayland and his industries more, Not wanting lex to be alone with the creep and all his flunkies she sighed and silently cried on the inside she was at heart a reptile she wasn’t meant for the cold...she was meant to sun herself on the rocks and chill in shaded trees...not climb up ice falls as the wind beat at her back. But looking at Alexa's face she caved just as she knew lex knew she would. Grunting her acceptance Alicia fell back and sighed loudly as Lex cheered.

 

(Jump to the Helicopter ride to the ship)  
Ross Ice Shelf Antarctica

 

Growling silently to herself Alicia watched the ice and water from the helicopter ride, as she, a sleeping Lex and a very geeky looking man that just could not stop taking pictures of everything in sight flew to the boat she groaned Lex soon woken up at the flash as well as the sounds of the clicking of the camera looked dizzy for a moment 

"Oh, I’m sorry, i should have, um, switched the flash off oh, there’s your magazine, Excuse me" the man quickly apologized 

" umm, that’s ok" Lex replied closing her eyes trying to get them to adjust to the brightness of the ice as well from just waking up Alicia sitting next to her huffed smiling at the excited man wondering if this was his first trip ever

 

"I'm...I’m documenting the trip for my boys this is them. Jacob and Scotty" he talked to the slowly waking Lex and cold Alicia looking over at the picture on the camera Alicia replied

“Cute boys nice family you have there” Smiling the man thanked Alicia while looking at lex asked 

" D-Do you mind taking a picture? Just want to show them that their dad wasn't always so boring." he asked smiling trying to angle himself so the outside could be seen in the background of the photo.

"Smile"  
"Okay"

Laughing at the fact the man turned his head right as soon as she took the picture she could tell this man was a good man albeit a nervous one she smiled at him as he introduced himself

“Uh, I'm Graeme Miller. I'm a Chemical Engineer." Graeme introduced himself to the girls as they bother smiled at him 

"Hi I’m Alexa Woods and this is my friend Alicia Morgan we are Environmental Technicians and guides" Alexa replied 

“Do you lovely ladies work for Weyland?" he questioned

Looking at each other they replied at the same time " OH, no"

"I split my time between working for a small environmental group and taking scientists on expeditions on the ice" Lex continued

"And i while also working for the environmental group split it with taking tours of south American jungles, underground caves, as well as snorkeling" Alicia smiled at Graeme

"Oh, you do most of your work down in the heat what made you come this way in all the snow and ice? This is a long way from your normal work yes?" Graeme asked

"yes normally i try to stay away from the cold but when a friend is in need i just can’t say no" Alicia smiled while on the inside through a temper tantrum that would make a three year old proud

Soon the copilot was heard telling Lex to have her and her friends buckle up because of a little turbulence Alicia groaned she hated flying in these death traps.

Smiling Lex replied “Thanks Jack" as she began to buckle up knowing to do what the pilot said as everyone buckled up Graeme asked

“Is he a friend of yours?"

"Of my dad's" lex replied "my father trained most of the pilots down here" Lex finished buckling up as jack once again spoke 

"We just passed the P.S.R" 

"Damn" Graeme cursed" I wish i got a picture"

"Of what?" Lex questioned

"Um, the...the P.S.R i wish he called it out before we passed it" he replied looking at lex 

Laughing slightly at him being so cutely naive she replied " the P.S.R is the point of safe return it means we've used up half our fuel, so we can't turn back." Looking a bit squeamish both Alicia sighed and Graeme asked

"Right. But if something went wrong, we could, uh...Land, presumable “he finished lamely looking now quite nervous 

"We could ditch" lex replied slowly looking from Alicia’s point of view as if she was enjoying making the poor man squirm 

"Yea Ditch"

"But the temperature of the water would kill us in three minutes" Alicia sighed from the side looking out the window at the ocean lex looking at her smiling, as poor Graeme looked like he just realized he made the mistake of a life time.

Sighing lex knew they were close the ice break up from the ship was getting smaller and smaller signaling that the ship was close. The Piper Maru, it was a big ship Lex Thought looking at Alicia she realized that her friend she could slowly see the panic set in. 

 

“Alicia?” lex questioned

“ I’m fine just have to make extra precaution’s not to freak out” Alicia smiled lex smirked 

 

 

Once everyone was aboard and seated in the haul of the ship Mr. Maxwell came and began to speak

 

“Welcome aboard everybody. Please. Some of you may be wondering why this team has been assembled. Your host will give you the answer now Mr. Weyland” Maxwell finished talking as the one and only Mr. Weyland came out on the railing Lex Alicia and Graeme sitting together to the side. Alicia as suitable as possible began to sniff the air, wiping her nose as if something was in it and was irritating it but really getting everyone’s scent. This was the reason Lex really wanted her along her shall we say powers her family knew about was very much needed in this viper nest. While there were some true people here the Italian man and his friend both smelling of stale air and dirt…even if they bathed she could still smell it, then more towards the back were the trio of people two men and a women smelling of gun powder and blood, Then the people in front of them smelling like oil and machinery most likely the digging crew of where ever the hell in the middle of nowhere they were going. Alicia looked up as he finally began to speak a picture of the artic island coming up and the side of the ship

 

“seven days ago, one of my satellites over Antarctica hunting for mineral deposits, Discovered a sudden heat bloom beneath the earth. Which outlined this” Weyland computer then showed the markings of a temple

 

“The Red lines Indicate solid walls. Through thermal mapping we’ve generated a rough three-dimensional image of the structure. It’s massive, containing hundreds of rooms. All built around a central core. My experts tell me it’s a pyramid. What they can’t agree on is who built it and when.” Weyland stated looking quite serious Lex looked at Alicia and she shrugged looking over Lex’s shoulder she noticed both the men that smelled of earth look at each other in excitement written on both of their faces. Sighing at their geek moment Alicia looked at the map once again as Weyland continued talking

“One expert tells me this has features reminiscent of the Aztecs, Another tells me its probable Cambodian. What they all agree on is that the smooth side is definitively Egyptian-“Wayland was cut off by the cute Italian 

“I think your experts are right” he spoke 

“which one?” Weyland questioned

“All of them” he replied

“Meaning what exactly?” Lex questioned now joining the conversation. Smiling the man walked close to the picture pointing out the features.

“This pyramid contains the features of all three cultures, this might be the first pyramid ever built” he finished looking both excited and awed in one go 

“But built by whom?” Graeme asked looking confused

“by the first civilization” he replied 

Alicia looked over at the people in the room then slowly at Wayland noticing the weird smell coming off the man but then turning to lex saying 

“This is Going to be a long trip”

 


	2. The Hole

Sighing Alicia thought on about what happened a few minutes ago that has Lex in a grind…no time to train the people on what to do? This wasn’t a simple few hundred meters into a cave then back out thing this was two thousand feet under solid ice and no one but her and Lex were ready to go these people would get themselves killed if they tried to take that on their own. Then to find out that she wasn’t the first person they have asked that just stuck a knife into her side and twisted it mercilessly the only word she can say is ouch, Though when Lex told Weyland to find another guide she couldn’t help but feel a little happy to be able to get the fuck off this ice cube and back in some sand Then on top of that money was still wired into the foundation’s back she was so happy she almost jumped for joy. But of course Lex’s freaking “I must save everyone”, fucking Hero syndrome kicked in when she found out that they had gotten Murdoch and she ran to talk to Wayland. Alicia knew they were going nowhere.

 

(ON Deck)

 

“Okay, let me ask you something, do we stand a better chance of surviving with you. Or the number two choice?” The man we now know to be called Sebastian asked

“Miss Woods the helicopter is refueled they’re waiting for you.” A woman called out.  
“The sad answer to that question,” Lex started as she turned away “ I am the number two choice”

Sebastian and Graeme looked at one another as Lex walked away if number one and number two are backing out something is wrong here.

(Out in space cruising their way to earth) 

On a ship far, far away a ship slowly making its way to earth shot a single beam onto the planet’s surface

(back on earth)

Watching as Lex gave her rules for the trip smiling at the way she delivered them Alicia turned her head watching the blond women and her weapon’s not liking how this trip was ending up she could feel her tail slightly shake in the concealment she had on it ( her tail claws and etc. just look like tattoos on her body at the spot they come out except for the scale pattern and her tong) watching Lex speak to the women Alicia groaned knowing she was going to say something about the weapon. But seeing them both smile she felt it was ok to go and get ready to the long…boring….annoying…slow….freezing trip.

 

Once everyone was in the snow mobiles Alicia fluffed up her jacket and tried to get as comfortable as possible in the warm vehicle knowing when she got out bye bye warm hello Jack Frost. Listening to Lex and Sebastian talk in the back drew her a little comfort he sounded like a very nice man and cute to boot so all she could say was GO LEX when this was over she had better tapped that and gave her some very good details so she could live through her (I forgot how to spell that V word…long word…damn) Though him talking about the moon was so cute!.

Once they stopped the vehicles and got out Lex knew they were there shooting the flair gun she noticed what she was looking at 

“ It’s an abandoned whaling station” she sighed “ According to your satellite imagery Mr. Weyland the pyramid is located directly beneath it” Weyland looked like this was not what he was expecting.

 

Moving through the abandoned town the group soon found themselves split Lex with seb and Alicia slowly found herself with Graeme walking through an home she smiled as she watched break a tea cup then him take a pictures saying something about national geographic till she heard something knock something over and the poor man looked like he was about to have an heart attack she couldn’t help but frighten the man a little bit but soon Lex entered the room and touched his arm he gave a cry as she reminded him the rule and then they both watched as an penguin walked out from behind the cabinet it was waddling behind.

“ careful they bite” Lex teased as Graeme smiled

After hearing someone from the drilling team yell for the group to come close they all stared in shock as they seen the hole that was not there before they came. Lex listened as Weyland talked to the drill master he hired and when he spoke of nothing on earth being able to cut to the depth in twenty four hours she turned slightly to look at Alicia seeing her friend eye the hole like she has seen a ghost she walked over and tapped her shoulder getting her attention 

“do you know… well you know anything about this?” Lex whispered  
“not a clue...it just freaks me out this wasn’t here before and this crew is supposed to be the best right and they would have taken days to drill and when the master driller says no one on earth has this kind of tech it just rubs me the wrong way…my spidey senses are tingling if you catch my drift.” Alicia mumbled 

nodding her head Lex slowly moved back up to Weyland as he finished talking thinking to herself of course he wants to continue 

(in space) 

Three creatures prepare for one of the most important days of their lives, their Chiva their test to become blooded warriors, and the right to breed, if they made it out alive then that showed the clan they were worthy and if not then no great loss to the clan. Checking gear, blades, and all their machinery of the three two were long childhood friends the third another clan brother that had signed to take the test when they did. Starting with the tallest of the three Cel’tic reaching a whooping eight feet with a few inches to spare was by far the muscle of the group but while being a walking mountain he also had brains he knew when it was right to go and when to back off a fight that would not benefit, he could track with the best and move as silently as a jungle cat. 

The next was Sck’aar he was seven foot built like a brick house and moved like flowing water, this predator while not being the shortest by far could get in and out of places a bit better than his brothers more than anything, Sck’aar was smart, he could calculate where to jump in a split second to hit a spot on the other side of a beast to take it out with one blow. 

And last but not least and not very important in my view cause he dies early on is Coo’per while not as tall merely a six foot even he was quick he could move faster than the two and fit in smaller ( small for them) places where as the others cannot.

(Back on Earth)

Lex watched as the mechanics moved their equipment into place and start the lines that would lead the team below. One wrong move, just one wire tearing off of one of them would send them hurling to their death at the end of the slide. Moving to the snow mobile Lex opened the door to see Weyland breathing though a mask and having a coughing fit, watching him try to hide his medication she told him.

“There’s no room for sick men on the expedition”

“my doctors tell me the worst is behind me” he tried to lie it off but Lex caught on quick 

“you’re not a very good liar, Mr. Weyland. Stay on the ship. We’ll update you at the top of every hour.”

“you know when you get sick you start to think about your life and how you’re going to be remembered, you know what I realize will happen when I go? Ten percent fall in share prices, maybe twelve. That’s it.” He concluded trying to get Lex to allow him on the trip

“I’ve heard this speech before. My dad broke his leg seven hundred feet from the summit of Mt. Rainier. He was like you; he wouldn’t go back or let us stop. We reached the top and we opened a bottle of champagne. I had my first drink with my dad at fourteen thousand four hundred feet. On the way down he developed a blood clot in his leg that traveled to his lung he suffered for four hours before dying twenty minutes from the base.” She finished 

“you think that’s the last thing your dad remembers? The pain? Or drinking champagne with his daughter at fourteen thousand feet in the air?” Weyland finished around the other side of the vehicle Alicia leaned against it a silent tear running down her cheek (much to her annoyance freezing before falling off much to her annoyance) remembering that climb. It was the last she went on with anyone. 

“I need this” Weyland continued and Lex nodded her head 

(the decent) 

 

slowly moving down the tunnel in a line Lex first then Weyland after her then and so on and so forth. Alicia stated she will be down later on with some of the mechanic crew stating under ice was not her thing, rocks she could handle but she needed to pump up for the ice Lex smiled but nodded anyway. With the Tarp blowing off the machine and clogging she could hear screams of man down and catch him she ran near the hole to use her *sight* to see what was happening she could see Lex with an ax holding Weyland Alicia smiled knowing everything was ok. Though something didn’t sound right her right ear kept twitching but with the wind and snow, and the machine roaring in her ear she could not hear everything properly but she knew something was not right nothing at all. When the head mechanic started yelling for everyone to move it she started marching back to the snowmobiles when her hood was blown off trying to quickly reach it she looked up in time to see what she hope was just her imagination but knew otherwise. A true blue.(or grey) Spaceship silenced the wind for a split second as it flew overhead looking around she noticed no one else noticed the ship she knew then and there. She needed to get Lex and get the hell out.

 

Hearing three distant booms she started to really, really, really get scared. Down the tunnel Lex started a flair looking at the ice walls around her she walked a ways away from the entrance as everyone else came out the tunnel as her flair went out and she was reaching for another one came to life beside he scaring her slightly with Weyland voicing his concerns about another team being nowhere in sight.   
Soon with everyone in the tunnel and setting up the lights so they could see they finally saw what they came here for the pyramid. Looking as gravely silent as she was beautiful, Lex shot a flair that shot over showing more detail to their eyes.

“Congratulations Mr. Weyland, looks like you’ll be leaving your mark after all” She said still looking in awe 

“Thank you, Thank you all for this, Let’s make History.” Wayland stated going from person to person touching their shoulders in gratitude.

Moving up into the pyramid Lex looked at the hieroglyph on the wall showing two creatures battling one looking nothing like a human, and the other fighting for its life. She just took a moment to wonder what it meant before getting back on task looking at her watch piece she sighed and moved on. While one of the men holding the camera filming the walls unknowingly steeped on a plate that activated the whole structure. Many feet below an creature chained to the ceilings as well as the walls was pulled up out of its icy tomb. Breathing its first breath after many a year trapped under the ice the creature roared its displeasure unknown to the humans above. 

On the upper level of the pyramid Sebastian called to Thomas to come and look at the markings he found on the wall 

“What is it?” Thomas asked “recognize the Egyptian.”

“The Second symbol is Aztec Pre-conquest era” Sebastian Continued “The Third is Cambodian”

“Then you were right the pyramid contains all three cultures” Weyland stated looking at Sebastian with a slight smile on his face

“That’s what it looks like” He replied

“You…may…choose…to enter?” Thomas stated “Those who choose may enter” he finished

“Who taught you to translate?” Sebastian asked continuing to look at the wall

“Funny. Kind of looked like you” he smiled Lex slightly laughing in the background

Sighing Sebastian continued “Well it’s not ‘Choose’ It’s Chosen…Only the chosen ones may enter”

Lex continuing to look at the wall asked “Chosen for what?”

“That is what I want to find out myself” Sebastian smiled 

 

(Outside in the snow storm) 

With the storm in full effect drowning out everything in its pure while fluff that was coming down like a rain storm in the Netherlands Alicia was scared, She sat inside the Snowmobile that Lex and Mr. Weyland had their conversation in Alicia was huddled inside trying to keep warm, as well as hold off the inevitable of going into the dark tunnel of doom she has taken to calling it. That’s when she noticed one of the workers moving in a circle weapon drawn and he looked frightened then he disappeared. That’s when the screams and crashing were heard over the winds of the storm and Alicia slowly turned off the car and as quickly as she could ran to help ( yes I know she’s black and the black credo is to run away from the screams and never look back…believe me I normally do and if your ass ain’t behind me when I run, oh well, it was great knowing ya) Turning onto a street that had a few whale bones white as snow she looked around trying not to panic. It was always when you panicked that you messed up and here that mess up will cost you, and just maybe your life.

 

Slowly using her upper body strength she made it to the walking board around the water tower to see a worker in an orange jacket running away from the building everyone else was in but before she could call out to help him she saw him pick up a gun and start firing on the building across from him and what she saw made her mouth dry out, any response she was attempting to make dried up and fell short when she saw the ripple and then the biggest humanoid creature be revealed. When it roared its displeasure Alicia whimpered again knowing this was not the time to panic she shook it off as best as she could I mean really if you saw something looking like it belonged in a syfy convention and was whooping ass and taking names would you really run to it? She didn’t think so either.

 

Cel’tic looked down at the pathetic creature that thought its small primitive weapon would hurt him, Jumping down after it he quickly knew he wanted its skull to decorate its wall, Landing in front of the small male ooman he started pushing it around throwing it into the frozen background watching as he tried to get up and fight once more. Alicia now in motion started running towards where she last saw ( let’s call him mike) Mike fighting with the huge beast with dread locks and skulls she shivered not liking the fact that she would have to get close to that. Running down an street she noticed the pole sticking out the wall without even thinking about it running past she grabbed it and pulled it out not even breaking her stride, or noticing that the door opened beside her with nothing standing in the door way.

Moving as quickly as she could Alicia could feel something move behind her and dove into a forward roll as another spear drove past right where her heart was a moment ago, without even turning around she continued running getting close to mike and the big creature she saw mike get pushed into the hole, for a regular human body going down that hole and picking up speed, getting to the bottom is not going to be something he wants, decision decided she put on a little burst of speed ( as fast as a nearly frozen creature could) made it close to the hole but the monster turned around facing her growling it started moving closer to where she skidded to a stop its movement looking very pissed off that its prey got away momentarily, but just as content that a new one found its place. 

Cel’tic snarled angry that the ooman got away, but knowing it was going to die at the bottom of the hole he turned as he heard something running up behind him and turned to see another, growling his pleasure knowing he would get to kill more now rather than later he started moving to jerk to a stop when he noticed what the ooman held in its hand one of his hunt brothers Ki’its-pa Roaring his displeasure once again he started to run towards the frozen creature, so if it didn’t want to run away a more easy kill for him then, as soon as he was in swiping distance swinging back his arm he moved to punch when the creature dropped and rolled behind him. Turning growling and clicking at the creature for how fast it moved he turned to see it face him again but this time took a step back, Cel’tic head tilted slightly acknowledging their presence but growling telling them that this was his kill Coo’per disagreed seeing as how it was his Ki’its-pa that was in the oomans hands he wanted its skull for himself Sck’aar could care less he just wanted to finally kill some Kainde Amedha.

 

Looking at the now visible three creatures Alicia could see one fact they were fucking huge!!! And with the snow and ice against her she could not use her best talent to her gain so only one option came to mind one that she was going to do anyway, one had to save mike before he landed at the bottom. Speaking of which Alicia now back to being the focus of the beasts promptly flipped them off and to the roar of the largest one now running towards her jumped into the hole sliding in a straight position to get to mike. Looking down the hole Cel’tic huffed well there went another well-deserved skull that he would not get the pleasure of ending hand to hand. 

Snorting Sck’aar moved to his brother’s side Coo’per doing the same on the other as Cel’tic pulled up a map of the pyramid still growling at the lost prey but getting ready for the main dish, the reason they were here for their chiva. Trying to angle her body to her side Alicia quickly began to speed up and soon she could see mike trying to slow himself down only a few feet in front of her. Using her teeth she removed a glove and watched as her claws began to sprout out and harden, looking down seeing as she was close she yelled

“MIKE!!! GRAB ON!!” holding the spear on the other hand she pushed it out as far as she could, Mike trying to grab it as quickly as he could finally managed, when Alicia felt the pull she slammed her claws into the ice wall trying to slow their decent. “AHHH HOLD ON MIKE DON’T LET GO” she called to him as he slowly using the spear climbed back to her holding onto her waist he yelled back “You bet your ass!!”

Using her claws she slowly managed to slow their decent and when the end came she told him to brace for impact but because they were slowing down even though they were flung out of the tunnel they landed with only light bruises instead of broken bones and internal bleeding. Grunting Alicia looked around the cave in awe, as much as she hated the ice it was beautiful looking over and slightly getting up she noticed mike was leaning against a wall looking at her, more as looking at her clawed hand 

“I’m not going to hurt you mike.” She tried to reason and after a few moment silence he answered with a sigh

“I figured when you used them to save my life, thank you” he grunted closing his eyes trying to make the dizzy feeling go away. Laughing slightly Alicia made to get up when she noticed on the ground in front of her was the spear from the monster, picking it up and looking at it this way and that she knew it was meant to kill them and seeing the little patterns and skull design in it knew they were hunting… them… the day just went from bad to fucked up in three point five. Knowing those creatures were going to be coming into the cave soon as well she knew they needed to move from the entrance or become sitting targets. Getting up and moving to mike she held out her gloved hand for him to take.

“we need to move those things are going to come down I just know it. We need to get to the others and find a way out or prepare to fight” she stated watching him stand up

“how the hell do we fight something we can’t see?” mike questioned 

“I have no idea but I’d rather our odds be more than two to three yea?” she smirked as she made her way to the tall pyramid in the background walking to the entrance she looked at the two bent down statues and really looked she noticed they looked just like the jolly giants outside right down to the pointy fucking spear. “Great” she thought “we are in their fucking home turf what I wouldn’t do for a bag of hot chips at this moment” Helping mike into the building they continued on trying to find anyone.

 

Lex and current company continuing on without a shred of knowledge of what was happening above as well as below them continued with their trek entering a room with preserved human bones Weyland asked feeling a little creped out

“what is all this?”

“This is the sacrificial chamber” Sebastian answered looking around.

“Just like the Aztecs and the Egyptians.” Thomas commented “who ever built this pyramid believed in ritual sacrifice, This is where the chosen ones were offered to the gods”

* the sarcophagus chamber*

 

Leaving the group behind The group moved down continuing on the journey leaving behind a group to document everything moving to the center of the room Lex was able to see the huge sarcophagus sitting ominously in the room. Wondering who or what was in that thing they all moved forward. Jerking to a stop when Alicia and mike ran into the room from a different direction both looking pale and out of breath.

“Alicia what are you doing here what’s going on?” Lex demanded to know seeing her friend look like she’s seen a ghost

“Fucking….things…..HUGE…..big…..killed….”Alicia mumbled out of breath from once again meeting up with the huge beasts near the entrance of the pyramid 

“They…fucking…killed everyone” Mike finished after gaining his breath 

“what’s going on who killed everyone, and what’s wrong with your hand?” Maxwell asked looking at Alicia’s clawed hand with distaste 

“FUCK MY HAND Lex we need to get out I only came for you! Now I have you and we need to go they…” Alicia trailed off when she noticed the room they were in and the pictures on the walls. “T-that’s them up there they are fucking killing everyone we gatta go now!” She finished near hysterics 

 

“now wait a minute we aren’t going anywhere till we find out what’s going on” Mr. Wayland said as Sebastian finished opening the sarcophagus. Everyone but mike and Alicia crowded around wondering what was inside and when they saw were guns instead they argued for a moment Lex wanting everyone on top and Sebastian wanting them to leave the guns but Maxwell refused taking the last gun starting the hunt.

 

Cel’tic, Sck’aar, and Coo’per hid in waiting for the few surviving humans to wonder this way so that they could finish them and start their true hunt. Coo’per almost vibrating with impatience wanting the humans killed quickly so this could be finished. Moving to a position he wanted he finally quieted down watching as the first human began to enter the room hearing the humans talk to one another Sck’aar moved slowly watching the humans, looking at humans in thermal imaging he soon changed seeing their weapons in their packs Sck’aar growled signaling to Cel’tic and Coo’per to look at the humans closer. 

Once the others noticed it was only a matter of which human was going to walk into the trap first, on his side Cel’tic could feel his hunt brother tense and lowly growl and click in annoyance looking down he spotted why, it screamed that the female and lowly male that fought earlier were with the group adding to their numbers, the male now with another weapon was walking in a formation with the other human males surrounding the women and the older male. Cel’tic while interested that the female survived this long for such a weak and frail race she was putting up a fight. Her skull will go nicely with his first Kainde Amedha skull.

*jump to the pyramid moving and two of them being killed* 

with the mystery of the moving pyramid solved the group began to move Maxwell in lead followed by Sebastian followed by Wayland followed by Lex then Alicia. Mike being one of the humans killed much to Alicia’s displeasure!!

Walking out of the small walkway Alicia stiffened as she listened to wayland's need of the gun then slightly hissed as she heard the screams that the others just couldn’t hear. One of the many reasons she loved/hated having her powers. Sniffing the air she noticed in the corner by Maxwell the air moved. And not in the oh it’s just dust that was unsettled this was true movement like watching water move in a bottle as you threw it half empty in the air. And it was on the move!

“Maxwell Look Out!!” Alicia screamed but was too late as the net flew out of nowhere and encircled him tightening as he moved determined to get to him and cut him out for him to scream for us to look out. Turning around she saw the big mofo that came after her on the surface and hissed fangs now fully distended showing her anger, he turned towards her and came closer for Lex to come at him with an ax just to get thrown aside as well as Weyland he locked on Sebastian intent on killing him first but before he did he killed Maxwell, Alicia not wanting Sebastian to end the same way decided to bring out all the stops as her tail grew into being her eyes turned to cat slits that could see in the dark better as well as her claws became sharper taking a running jump she tackled the big monster making him drop sab and focus on her hissing she rolled over her tail above her head in a scorpion strike pose waiting to see what he would do, in the corner of her eye she could see Lex suddenly become sky born hissing at the loudly growling male as he got back up Alicia tried to make herself look bigger then she really was hissing and clawing at the air by the male but she wasn’t prepared for when he linebacker tackled her into a fucking pillar she screamed as she felt the stone break upon impact with it, but wasn’t down and out she still had some life left in her damn it!

Twisting her tail around his waist, which she noticed was huge! Was anything on this guy medium sized? She began to pull him off her, she soon heard the tail tell snick sound of his blades being pulled out but before he could use them on her she kicked him in his kneecap he roared in pain but quickly recovered just to backslap her into the wall. She twisted her body out of the way just in time to stop being skewered by his blades and when he growled to strike again turning she quickly climbed the wall out of his way he stopped and looked in another direction she turned to see one of the monsters being hung by what looked like a tail and the most ugliest animal she has ever seen appear out of the darkness from which its tail was connected. It hissed at the caught beast as its mouth opened she saw quick as lighting a little mouth come out and strike the skull of the huge beast killing it. While the monster that was fighting her moved to attack the black alien animal, Alicia seen Lex at the bottom of the rock wall silently moving to her side she quickly tried to pick her up.

 

“come on come on come on lets go lets go lets go we need to get the fuck out of here WAYLAND get up Sebastian come on lets go let them fight it out, Cricky get the bags! let’s get the hell out of here Lets move it heifer ”

Turning back one last time to see the battling giants Alicia missed the one that silently moved down another hall what she did turn around in time to see was the wall closing down and Lex’s face as she screamed her name. Alicia whimpered “SEE” she argued with herself “this is what happens when you look back you fuck yourself royally in the ass….with no grease.” Looking back she heard another pillar break as the beast threw the black alien into it she watched as it rolled on the ground trying to get up. Alicia noticing everyone otherwise busy decided it would be better to move into a better safer (for now) place away from the two monsters. Watching in awe as the big beast picked up the leg of the smaller black one and turned making its head hit every pillar at least once made her laugh. As wrong as it was one cannot say that’s not funny. He will have one hell of a headache if he survived this. Looking up again she watched as the alien spread its blood around some nearly hitting her, she watched as that shit began to eat away at the stone…was this shit acid!! And not the trippy kid holy hell what was this place or that thing. She watched as it jumped on a bit of wall and climb away when the big beast was flinging off its burning armor. She watched as the beast moved around looking up and around for the alien. 

 

Looking up Alicia gasped there it was about to attack! Now she had two options at this point option one let the alien get the drop on old big beast which then the alien would come and attack her after it was finished with him. Or two help big beast out and try like hell to run away…hey it happened twice now right three times the charm or so they say.

 

“LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!” Alicia screamed as the alien began to leap Alicia watched as the alien and big beast both went down the ground moving close to the hole she was able to see big beast holding off the alien as best it could but she could see he was weakening.

 

Cel’tic watched as the Kainde Amedha jumped on him sending them both to the floor beneath, holding it at arm’s length was only going to last for so long, he began to feel his body tiring with the fight, Cursing he never thought one lousy stinking Kainde Amedha would take him out…..twelve….twenty maybe but one lousy warrior. Feeling his end near he looked onto the hard black shell of the beast about to take his life filling his lungs with the roar of his end he let it out just as the hard meat screeched in pain and tried to shake its head. Blinking in confusion he looked to its side to notice his brothers Ki’its-pa sticking out the beasts hide right before it was kicked off him by the creature he was hunting earlier. Its tail wrapped around its neck it continued to squeeze despite the creature clawing at it and trying to bite it to get free. Giving one good tug / squeeze forward he heard its neck snap. 

 

Twisting her tail this way and that to make sure it was dead Alicia sighed damn it now how to get the fuck out of this hole. She didn’t very well think that though…tossing the body away with a flick of her tail she miss calculated her strength for a moment and her foot slipped and she fell on her butt, but not on bones like she thought she would land on (which creped her out to the max… even though they have been dead for EVER that don’t mean you need to step all on their bones like that) she heard something behind her grunt at her fall as well as a warm body between her legs. Tensing she slowly turned her neck to look over her shoulder praying with all her being that it was someone else she landed on…but no… her luck has run its course it seems as she looked at the body she could now see in detail from the light above. His dark skin melting into a dark green to a light peach color, his body covered by fishnet (he was kinky who knew) his hands by his side as he breathed deeply in and out to get back the energy he lost trying to fight for his life, then came his head. With the mask on she could not tell what he looked like or even what his eyes looked like, and she hoped without all her might that his face didn’t look like his mask ( go watch the movie again you see what I mean) with all the loops and what not. He just laid there not moving other than to breath, so deciding to get off while he was not a homicidal maniac she slowly lifted her ass off its (looks down on what she was sitting on it was hard so she thought it was a thigh) loin cloth and metal covering. 

 

Blushing from her head to her toe’s she hurried up and got off him and onto the other side of the room. Being what the neighborhood blacks called her red bone so her blush was very much seen by any and all who looked at her. Finally sitting up with the female off of him Cel’tic looked over at the dead Kainde Amedha in the corner then back at the creature that killed it. As much as he would hate to say it the (now that he was able to see it without the jacket on) Female saved his life…Pauk.


	3. The Compromise

After finally somewhat catching his breath Weyland ordered Sebastian to take Lex away from the beast as he could not keep up he knew he was going to die down here and accepted that fact, but what he didn’t want was for Lex to perish, she had showed him more love and devotion then any of his family has since he built up the Wayland industries, in that one moment he knew without a doubt that he wanted her to go on and leave him behind, his time was done his body already ready to throw in the towel. The least he could do was slow the hunter down, if even just for a moment.

*after Wayland’s death idk why but I always feel sorry for the old man so I’m not writing it*

Sck’aar watched as the humans made their way through the tunnel before the wall just finished going up blocking him from his prey, tilting his head in discontent he turned in time to see a small Kainde Amedha * I have no idea what the scorpion looking first stage is called if anyone knows please tell me!* jumping towards him throwing his ckakt-ra and cutting the creature in half before it even had time to get close enough catching his chakt-ra once again Sck’aar stood motionless in the middle of the room waiting feeling the creature at his back thinking its unnoticed, and as soon as it was close enough, quick as a flash his arm spun out slicing the Xenomorph’s head in half and watched as its body hit the floor. “Finally” he thought “I am blooded” 

Taking his mask off, the air pressure hose hissing in its release Sck’aar didn’t notice that Lex watching through a square in the wall watched as he his marking, His Chiva complete. Reaching down and ripping a leg off the smaller Kainde Amedha he used the acidic blood to mark his helmet as well as his own forehead 

“He’s marking himself” Sebastian stated watching with rapped attention to the creature in the room just next door.

“What?”

“Ancient warriors would mark themselves with the blood of their kill. It’s a rite of passage; this is starting to make sense.” Sebastian continued 

Finishing up his marking Sck’aar moved to stand pausing as he heard the unmistakable sound of scurrying above his head. Slowly as to not alert the creature that it was found out he reached once again for his ( ) hiding it in the palm of his hand, and when he stood fully and turned he saw the creature jump just in time for him to release the bladed weapon and cut it in half as well. Huffing to himself he sneered at the creature believing it could get him unaware. The Newly blooded male roared his success before putting his mask back on and pulling up his map to find out where his brothers were, finding only one brothers movement he understood Chopper was either wounded or was with Cetanu’s hall. Nodding his head in acceptance he once again bent down to the larger Xeno and began to cut off pieces of his trophy.

“When that door open’s we’re dead” Sebastian said looking at Lex with sadden eyes

“Not if we set things right” Lex stated looking at the mural on the wall

“what do you mean?” Sebastian asked turning to her giving his full attention 

“This Pyramid is like a prison, we took the guards guns and now the prisoners are running free. To restore order, the guards need their guns.” Shaking his head in denial Sebastian began to talk Lex out of whatever crazy idea was forming in her head when she spoke once again

“When that door opens, we’re going to give that thing his gun back” Lex finished

“Are you crazy? During a big game hunt the animals being hunted don’t arm the hunters!” Sebastian stated trying to make Lex see reason

“They’re not hunting us; we’re in the middle of a war! It’s time to pick a side.” She finished staring him down trying to make him see her point

“We are on our side” He stated starting to fear Lex’s mind was going crazy

“We have to consider the possibility we might not make it out of here, But we have to make sure those serpent’s don’t reach the surface because if they do everything everywhere could die.” She finished looking as Sebastian’s face scrunched in pain understanding crossing his features at last. Knowing she spoke truth he could only sigh and shake his head as if in pain. Before looking off muttering to himself.

“The enemy of my enemy…is my friend” he muttered Looking as lost as she felt on the inside.

Looking down as his watch started to beep signaling that the place was about to move once again from the ten minute mark both of them looked at each other once more before watching the wall in front of them hoping with all reason that on the other side was the humanoid creature and not a serpent. When the watch finished beeping a wall moved but not the one they were expecting, turning sharply Lex was the first to notice that it was the wall behind them that moved first.

“Let’s go find our friend” Lex spoke confidence filling her voice

Walking down the darkened hallway both Lex and Sebastian were taking all precaution to make sure they stayed in each other’s sight, as well as watching for any unusual movement either on the walls or shimmering right in front of them.

“So how do you say Scared Shitless in Italian?” Lex questioned trying to keep the sprits up between the two of them

(says it in italian)—“ More or less” he smiles as they continue the trek into the unknown.

Stone shifting catching Lex’s attention, making her gasp in surprise and fear. Both turning to see an hallway identical to the one they just walked through become parallel to the walk way they just finished. But the scraping sound kept coming closer and closer both of them turning this way and that began looking for any serpents that may have gotten close without them knowing or just to find out what was making that noise. Hearing the noise over and over from behind as well as in front of them they keep turning flash light spinning to see where this unknown noise originated from and if they should be afraid. Until finally Lex’s light catches onto some dripping thick liquid that could only be taken as one thing drool. Both her and Sebastian look quickly seeing the serpents tail uncoil before their eyes from the ceiling, Fear churned inside both of their bellies as their heart rate picked up and their breathing grew labored and as if appearing from nowhere one serpent’s head popped up and hissed at them making Sebastian quickly grab Lex and yell “ Move” 

Running down the hallway they came to an opening that had a broken down bridge and what from a distance looked like a short leap, turned into an canyon when next to it and forced to make that split second decision. To leap or not to leap, to let the creatures behind them catch up and take them? Or let fate decide if they could make it to the other side. They chose to jump.

Sebastian made it to the other side, the brick he stepped on held strong as he rolled on the other side. But when Lex’s foot hit the stone it made a chain reaction as brick by brick they fell apart falling into the unknown canyon bellow. Quickly grabbing on as best as she could Lex looked as if her world was finally going to end, her hand slipping was quickly caught as Sebastian caught her before she was lost to the chasm below. 

“Lex” he screamed “Lex hold on! Come on, Lex! You can make it Lex” He grunted as he started to pull her up Lex beginning to smile quickly faided into fear as she noticed a black serpent come and roar snatching sebastion away.

quickly gaining her leverage pulling herself up she looks around, with no sign of sebastian in sight moving slowly her foot hits something that slides across the floor, picking it up she noticed it was the bottle cap he wore around his neck. Taking deep breaths Lex finally understood she was all alone. Moving slowly and jumping at every little sound Lex was becoming a nervous reck. Coming to a dead end hallway Lex had to stop and make herself take deep breaths, this was getting to her and she needed to calm down and not panic. Looking along the walls at the many skelotons that adorned it, thinking to herself that those used to be live beings not nothing but bones and spider webs, made her feel even more insecure. She did not want to end up like one of these poor people or end up an incubator for those black serpents! Finally gaining a semblance of calm she took one more deep breath and froze, something was behind her, and from the lack of sound clawing at the ground hissing/growling, or even wet plops of drool hitting the floor she could only assume that it was a hunter behind her.

 

Turning around stiffly she finally seen the creature face to…mask, closer than she’s been without someone else there with her she began to whimper, this was a cold blooded killer standing in front her her, something that she seen with her own eyes take on and take out many of the people in her group, including killing wayland as he tried to help them as much as an old sick man could. Eyes tearing up she watched as he moved his arm out holding his spear out in one hand, as soon as he griped it tighter it grew out even longer going from a simple three feet into an easy six. Soon as he finished he growled preparing to fight Lex knowing she had one of their guns in her bag.

“Wait. Wait. Please, wait” She begged as she held her arms out hoping he would stop his attack 

(a few moments earlier)

Sck’aar watched as the human unknowingly passed him in the hall, watching as its pathetic sniffling was echoed in the long tunnel, soon that would attract the hard meats to her like moths to the flame. Standing a few feet behind her he didn’t have to wait long for it to understand the type of trouble it was in as it froze. Shifting through his vision sensor’s he easily spotted the gun on her back knowing this human ad to die simply for having it with her. He lifted his arm preparing to use his ki’its-pa deciding he wanted this to be quick for the small ooman, moving into position he heard it cry out wondering what it was doing he watched as it lowered herself to the ground reaching for her bag and pulling out a plasma caster and muttering words he couldn’t quickly understand. Learning the ooman speak was as far as he thought beneath him, he has yet to meet an ooman he wanted to talk to instead of kill. So only learning a few words so far the only one he understood from the little female was wait.

 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend, the enemy of my enemy is my friend Lex muttered as she slowly sunk to the ground pulling the gun from her bag, repeating the words over to the predator hoping he wouldn’t attack her while she was down. Pushing the gun over the ground towards him she watched as it moved to his legs but when she looked up she noticed the serpent standing behind him gasping she watched the predator turn around as the alien tackled him into an outcropping. The serpent tried to claw and bite at the predator but he managed to get a hold of it and throw it into a statue closer to where Lex was on the ground desperately trying to get out of the way of the two giant battling behemoth’s. Lex looking down noticed that the predator in the scuffle dropped its spear seeing as it was close to her as well as the alien she grabbed it without thinking twice as the serpent looked at her preparing to get to her instead as an easier target. Hearing its queen in its head growling wanting the human to help hatch more warriors, so the objective was to capture it alive and kill the hunter. He was a huge threat to the hive and needed to go. Turning once more to his enemy then to the simple human it made its choice, hissing once more he dived at the human not expecting it to throw up a spear at the last moment impaling itself on it.

 

Roaring its pain and anger at being taken down by a soft two legged human the xeno threw its tail forward trying to impale the human, if it was dying it was going to take the little human with it. Continuing its attack it hissed and roared in pain as the spear went deeper and deeper throwing its inner mouth out trying to kill the creature as he was dying itself it gave its best effort before going still. When the human thought it was done he threw his head one last time for one last attack before calling out to the queen its failed mission. 

Lex crying feeling her strength leaving her looked down as she heard something come online, she looked down to notice the three red dots going slowly up her body till it was on her head. Looking up she noticed the predator with the gun now mounted on its shoulder and pointed right at her. Feeling this was really her end she looked into his masked eyes at least trying to see who her killer was, then down the hall she heard the scream/ screech of the serpents the hunter turned with a growl ( am I the only one who noticed when they growl or roar it sounds like a lion? Just saying) noticing the many serpents lining the walls of the hall way they were in. More than likely coming to their fallen brother’s call. Turning his tracking system on he started to shoot the many xeno’s crawling their way one by one they all were shot down. So far before they turned and ran away he managed to shoot down five of them. Growling in victory he moved to the closest one looking it over he bent down taking out a knife and beginning to cut off appendage’s from his kills completely ignoring Lex standing behind him. Moving from kill to kill he began to growl noticing that they were all still small even the one he killed in the other room marking himself as blooded was just a drone like these five. Sighing he moved to each taking fingers here, teeth there, and even a tongue and a tail tip to his belt collection. Getting up and turning around he looked to the human that was still in the room. Looking down at the heard meat she had killed he stopped short growling in displeasure, hers was bigger, hers was a grown warrior. Snarling he turned to the human and debated what to do while this was his and his brothers chiva no one told him what to do when a human proved itself and killed an Kainde Amedha hand to hand. Tilting his head looking at the human he bent down and picked up his ki’its-pa and turned to walk away. For now the human had won its right to continue to live and not die by his hand.

 

Watching as the predator moved closer to her Lex backed away not wanting to suffer the fate of the serpents as well. Watching him taking body pieces off the fallen creatures she watched as he growled at her and the one she mistakenly killed. Watching him take his spear out of the dead creature and turn to walk away she started, it was not about to leave her here. Moving around the dead one in front of her she called out.

“Hey. I’m coming with you, you hear me, you ugly creature?” she yelled reaching out as if to touch him and jumping back when it turned with a roar. Backing up and it slowly walked towards her she found herself with her back against the wall. Watching as the creature stopped once again in front of the one she killed and then looked back in forth between the two. Before finally deciding to bend down, Using its blade he managed to cut off the skull of the creature without the blood pooling. Hearing the human questioning him Sck’aar without talking ooman showed her what its blood could do while making her some make shift weapons out of the kill she made he couldn’t help but still feel pricks to his pride at the sheer size of her kill compared to his. Still debating with himself about keeping the human alive in the first place he decided, killing it would be against his honor and everything he stood for….but scaring it wasn’t out of the question. After scaring the little female ooman with the inner mouth twitch he finished her spear and shield, standing he looked her over while she was no yautja female she would do for now. First things first anyway was getting out of this pyramid and showing his clan his honor mark.

Turning to the hunter standing before her she said 

“Thank you…so what do I call you?” Lex asked looking the tall hunter up and down “ I mean my name is Lex…what is yours?”  
Tilting his head back and forth he debated letting her know before shaking his head wondering what harm could come of his name being known

“Sck’aar” he said pointing to himself 

“scar?” Lex repeated flinching at the robotic type of voice that was coming out of his mask. She watched as he tilted his head once again reminding her of a dog that was trying to give a cute face for more treats. But this huge creature was no puppy dog standing well over seven feet if her five nine frame was to go by and the reptilian like texture that was around his stomach. Studying the male ( if the loin cloth was any indication to go by) in front of her she really looked at him, the ropes of hair or so it looked like hung together with the clinking of the hair pieces mixed inside, the skills that decorated its chest as well as the thick amount of muscle this male had he could easily bench press three of her without breaking a sweat. Looking next at his hands she noticed just like the rest of him they were large with the tips forming claws noticing that she looked at his feet they were the same human like with little claws instead of human nails. Looking back up at his face she blushed as she noticed him watching her head once again tilted as he watched her check him out coming out of her stupor she looked at his face mask once again wondering what was underneath. 

 

When he felt the Pyode Amedha was looking at him he took this moment to finally really look at this species. While killing them he took no mind what it looked like but now he studied her like she was doing him with her flimsy nails, no fangs or mandible’s to speak of he thought her face looked quite ugly compared to the females of his race. Looking at her hair he wondered why the oomans had so much fur and only in the one spot. Looking at it he noticed even thought they were clumped together with dirt and spider webs they didn’t look like they offered anything unlike his that had blood flowing thought each coil. Very sensitive to touch which is why he never allowed anyone near his head even when sparing he never allowed anyone to get near his head. Looking down he noticed the only thing the species had were the size of the female’s mammary glands, hers were a nice size though he was sure she would not like to hear that coming from him at the moment. Looking down at her body size she looked like a fit human unlike most of them now disgusting Pyode Amedha no good for hunting. Only a select few were what made good trophies but they were becoming far and few in between. Noticing the amount of coverings the human had to wear just to keep warm had him huffing. Has their technology still not advanced enough to even properly cover themselves? No matter they were of little consequence, finding the human finished her observation of him he turned and started to jog out the hall to what his map showed him earlier as the exit.

 

(Back with Alicia and Cel’tic)

 

Looking once again to the hard meat the creature took down Cel’tic looked to her once again to find her watching his every move. Slowly getting up he moved first to the fallen Xenomorph seeing how it escaped his net, the blood acid eating though he was going to have to talk to the weapon makers to have that problem fixed. Alicia watched him move over to the dead serpent and once again took note to how tall the bastard was compared to her…and fit…so it was either stick and move or just get the hell out. Looking at the hole in the ground she wondered how much energy it would take to get up there and if the jolly green giant would notice…I mean really what the hell did these things eat how big do they get? Turning back to the creature she noticed as big as he was he was fucking quiet and quick one minute he was across the room pulling the spear out of the dead serpent next he was nearly in her face jumping back she hissed flashing her fangs at the creature just for it to growl back. Figuring it was about to attack she tensed her body, but it didn’t move just kept looking at her underneath the mask she slowly began to fully stand up when he moved his arm in her face, she jumped back until she noticed what he held. One clawed finger as well as a toe was in his grasp, feeling her stomach churn at the items she tried to smile but politely decline the offer.

Growling now at the female was something wrong with the trophies he took off of her kill? Looking at the ooman closely he finally figured out what was off about her, she had a tail….oomans don’t have tails, or claws, or eyes that look like that. Thinking that another species has moved into the chiva? Turning his masks thermo readings changing to see what the inside of her body everything was the same except for the claws and tail and another group of bones on her shoulder blade grunting he waited till she would take the trophies out of his hand.

“umm really thank you but… no thank you?” Alicia murmured

Tilting his head the giant male stood to his full height attaching the dismembered members on his belt saving them for when she would want them ignoring her gaging. Turning back to her he watched as she slowly tried to move around him to get to the hole in the ceiling while keeping half her body facing him as well. Trilling his amusement he reached out and grabbed her tail stopping her short. As soon as he grabbed the tip he studied it confused as to why an ooman would have these features, turning the tail left and right he noticed the scaled texture under his hand somewhat close to his skin, looking at the tip he noticed the three large claws at the end forming an clasp. Looking at it closer he noticed the three claws could grab things like an fist the way they were located made a fist (take two fingers on one hand then one finger on the other hand put the one finger between the two and that’s what her claws look like) griping the base of the claws tighter to get a better grip he noticed the female’s body release its tense form it had taken when he first grabbed her, and watched as she slowly fell down sounding like she was purring. Tilting his head wondering what was wrong with her he let go and watched as she jumped up snatching her tail away from him hissing once again.

Hissing at the dense best she let her tail wrap around her waist to keep away from the inquisitive male.

“What the hell are you” she questioned watching as he began to ignore her to touch his wrist computer thing. “hello can you even understand what I’m saying?” she continued “are you done hunting me at least?” she questioned and at that he looked up

“se’i” he grunted turning once again to the computer 

“o..ok ill just take that as yes and move on.” Turning in a circle Alicia noticed that the only way out was though the floor of which they came out of. Groaning at her luck she decided to move away and look for Lex, hoping they made it out alright. Before she could fully turn away he barked at her, jumping she quickly turned wondering what was wrong to find him looking at his computer it looked like the fight with the serpent messed it up a bit it kept going blurry before clearing and then going blurry again. He did not look happy about that.

“so…Do you have a name big guy?” she questioned from a distance away

Looking up at the female he growled at her before looking back at his wrist trying to figure out how to get to the next Kainde Amedha and finally become blooded. Clicking his tucks together he watched the map noticing his brother sck’aar was still in motion but this time with something fallowing close behind. Probably a Pyode Amedha like his own, he grunted and shrunk the Ki’cti-pa and once again attached it to his belt, then once again reloading his t’gou u’linja not noticing the human skull come flying at his skull hitting him in the back of the head he quickly turned around snarling he saw the female trying to look innocent. Snarling he stomped towards her intent on showing her why that was a bad idea when she quickly jumped out the hole…he followed.

 

Growing he spotted her trying to run down the nearest hallway already quite a distance away from him and gave chase. Slowly catching up to the female he watched as she slid to a stop then began to run back to him just as fast as she was trying to get away. Looking over her shoulder he could see why, another Kainde Amedha was behind her. When she was close enough he watched as she gave him a wide birth but kept behind him, huffing in annoyance he prepared to face the Kainde Amedha had on roaring his challenge he charged the creature this time with his head clear from any anger, the mistakes that nearly cost him his life last time will not happen this time around. A few moments later proved just that as the creature’s head separated from its body with a well aimed swipe from his blade bending backwards he let his triumphant roar echo down the hall. Alicia once again watching in the back ground stared in awe, once again understanding why this creature was something she didn’t want to mess with. Sighing and turning away she tried to leave without him noticing and once again didn’t hear when he moved. Grabbing her tail again this time lifting her off the ground ass first ignoring her flailing her arms and legs as well as the swiping tail hitting his back he turned her around dropping her on her head groaning in pain seeing stars she seen when his hand grabbed her throat and pulled her up slamming her against the wall.

“ooman” Cel’tic growled in her face bringing her close not sure if she was m-di h’dlak or just s’yuitde. 

“y-yes…how can I h-help you?” she groaned as he slammed her body into the way using her feet she gripped his thick waist to try and lift her out of his grasp to get any type of air in her lungs.

looking at her Cel’tic was stuck, truth be told he still wanted to throttle her, hitting him in the head with the skull! Attacking him of all beings but on the other hand she was a blooded warrior so he couldn’t kill her grunting he dropped her on the ground watching as she coughed rubbing her throat. Moving back a bit he began to take off he helmet in front of her once it was completely off she finally seen what was underneath and took in a quick breath but that was all. Watching as his amber eyes watched her he leaned closer and roared in her face, closing her eyes scrunching her face in pain Alicia stood there waiting till he was finished.

“yea no throwing skulls at you…got it” She replied coughing a bit at his breath in her face. Nodding his consent he moved over to his kill and began his ritual to being blooded as well as taking a few trophies for himself. Standing back up he turned to the female once again this time with his markings making him worthy, wondering should he mark her yet seeing as how she became blooded before him. Looking at the spot the female was supposed to be he was surprised to find her gone, turning all the way around he noticed her a distance away walking away from him growling he put his helmet back on and activated the invisibility cloak and began following her.

 

Walking slightly away from mean green Alicia wondered once again where the hell she was and how could she find Lex in all of this. If Lex was even alive anymore, shaking her head at the negative thought she continued on twisting and turning through hallways she stopped when she heard scraping on the walls ahead, even though it was dark as night in the halls with no light she could see just fine just like she was sure the creature in front of her could see her just fine too. Moving to a crouching pose she growled these things had acid blood and she had no weapon how fucking great was this. When she heard the creature hiss at her preparing to attack she hissed back hers sounding louder giving the xeno pause for a moment before continuing with the attack. Cel’tic watched from the background, if the female would survive this attack then she was worthy of being blooded if not then the last time was a fluke of opportunity. Watching as she used her claws for quick strikes as well as her tail for bashing the creature in its head, growling she jumped at the serpent putting as much strength in her legs for the attack she landed on its back and began to scratch at its back with her claws careful not to get the blood on her skin. The Xeno under her hissed out at the pain she delivered and began to buck her off throwing her into the wall on the other side of the hall. Shaking her head she growled at the xeno and moved to all fours with her tail high above her head waiting to strike, not having to wait long the xeno using the ceiling crawled and jumped on her hissing in her ear. Alicia began to twist and turn even though she was getting clawed up by the creature she was not giving up.

 

Keeping her arms under her belly she was able to push herself up and slam the creature on the wall just behind them. Growling using her tail she grabbed it around its skinny waist gripping it tightly spinning she threw it down the hall watching as it slid to a stop before getting up crying and hissing in anger she watched as its tail flicked back and forth she could see it thinking of a way to attack but she was running out of steam. Using the wall behind her to stand she leaned on it breathing rapidly trying to catch her breath when Cel’tic could see her body tensing he could tell she had a plan.

Slowly climbing so her feet were off the ground she waited till the xeno decided to jump attack once again and just before it would have hit her she jumped out the way making it strike the wall head on stunning it, turning before it could get its feet under itself she wrapped her tail once again around the neck and squeezed until she heard the tell, tell snap of the spine. Watching the female finish her fight Cel’tic made his move walking behind her he purred his pleasure of seeing her kill, making her flinch turning not seeing him then watching as an electric ripple effect happened right behind her close…too close she could feel the body heat he pumped out kinda close. The male shook her shoulder in pride before reaching down to get another piece of her trophy clicking he once again attached it to his belt tilting his head he watched the female as she didn’t move a muscle out of his grasp, only her tail twitching she just watched him.

“what the hell does this thing want!?!?!” Alicia fumed in her head watching as it once again began ripping pieces off of the dead body growling she wanted to move but the freaking ninja hold he had on her shoulder was so tight she feared moving he might break her collar bone. Sighing she looked up wondering who did she piss off to have this thing attached to her before she heard the purring, that wasn’t her so who….looking over she noticed the male once again up and trying to get her to move.

‘was she broken’ Cel’tic wondered as he tried to get her attention why did it not move? They were done here why did she not move already’ he clicked making his purring a bit louder . Tilting her head Alicia could have sworn she heard a cat purring, looking over to the beast she could hear it getting louder closer to him. Was that noise coming from him really? Slowly relaxing her tense frame she turned once again to the creature that was both savior as well as killer.

“um… so… I’m Alicia….do you have a name?” she questioned looking at the beast coming to stand from beside her to in front of her.

She watched as he did nothing but tilt his head and purr at her. Shoulders dropping she sighed as she watched him waiting for it to do something…anything…really the silence “ Can he even talk…I mean I didn’t see any lips on him only tucks…and crab legs…ew. Shaking her head in denial she raised her arm and touched his chest instantly the purring stopped but he didn’t move. Feeling even bolder it went from finger tips to her palm resting on the spot that his armor that was burned away rested, Holy cow was he warm, she on the other hand was freezing, obviously heating was not invented when this place was built. Letting go of him she touched her chest and once again said her name and then touched him in the same spot looking back at his masked face asking what it was once more.

Looking down at the ooman touching him a part of him wanted to cut off the appendage that dared touch him from such an inferior species but his body wouldn’t move. Where her hand rested tingled the feeling was amazing but he didn’t understand why. When she removed her hand he wanted to grab it and put it back where it was before catching himself and standing still. Upon hearing her ask for his name again he decided this little…Alicia…was ok to know his name, she has proved herself, twice.

“Cel’tic” he growled and clicked at her watching her smile slightly 

“Celtic” she murmured watching as he scoffed at her attempt at his name he nodded. “now that introductions are out of the way it was nice…kind of…to meet you but I have to go find Lex, so… goodbye” bowing waist deep she stood back up and began to sniff the air wondering where her friend was. Starting to walk away once more she was stopped by his hand on her shoulder, looking back at him she tilted her head confused why he didn’t want her to leave his side. Pointing to his wrist computer then at her Alicia understood he could find Lex! Now knowing why he always played with that damn thing she smiled at him nodding her understanding, once again his purring started. Trying to stop himself from purring at the weird human Cel’tic moved to take the lead leading her to this…Leeex ooman, he would leave her with that ooman and find his last brother seeing as he was on the move that meant he had to be alive and well. 

 

Running down the hallway Cel’tic could hear scraping up ahead growling to himself at yet another distraction he held his hand out to his companion to stop, watching as she slid herself closer to the wall tail poised to strike he activated his cloaking and moved to the edge of the corner waiting as the sound got closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)   
> Pyode Amedha: Soft Meat (humans)  
> Ooman: human (slang)  
> Ckakt-ra: Hunters Disc   
> ki’its-pa: Spear/Combistick/Lance  
> t’gou u’linja: Net gun  
> Sivk’va-tai: Plasmacaster


	4. The Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea sorry its so short things were going on in my life at that moment.

Standing as still as possible Celtic watched as two more Xenomorph's came into view from the corner he and his ooman were standing, probably coming to investigate the noise from the fight 'heh' just more trophies for himself. Looking at their size he smiled, finally a good fight these were warrior size drones, no more of those tiny little hatchlings. As soon as the first passed Alicia she knew this was utter bullshit, and if she made it out of here alive…with Lex… she was never going on a trip with her EVER again. Looking at the monster sniffing the wall she was on she watched as its lip curled up showing off the silver teeth.

'you know those would make a very nice necklace…but getting them away from their current wearer would be quite the problem I just don't want right now.' Sighing Alicia watched as it looked like the two were talking to each other 'just great intelligent fucking killing machines.'

Alicia watched as Celtic moved from his spot and threw his disk thing at the second xeno that was standing over the first sniffing the dead one she watched as it cut through the tail and sent the xeno screaming and took that as her queue to attack the first…even though these bastards were huge compared to the one she fought she just blamed it on the big guy.

Trying to keep pace with scar in front of her Lex huffed and puffed they were running for what felt like hours before they heard the noise coming from the hall in front of them she watched as scar slowed his pace and brought out his wrist blades getting prepared to fight whoever was around that corner Lex herself got prepared to fight life or death situations were a part of her life mountain climbing was no easy business. As soon as they came to the corner of the hall the fighting was taking place both scar and Lex watched as a Xeno body was thrown past them into the wall creating a xeno sized hole and as another larger predator another scar moved past them and into the hole following the thrown body. Lex watched as scar huffed his whole body shaking and a weird noise escape his helmet…was he laughing? That is the only thing Lex could think before they heard another screech from the hall followed by a very human like grunt and a loud "you ugly bastard just die already"

Turning their heads both Lex and scar watch as Alicia was on the back of another Xenomorph riding it like it was a rodeo bull as it tried to buck her off, under one arm was its tail and her tail was wrapped around its middle away from its mouth and razor sharp claws. Both stood watching her ride the xeno for a few more moments until scar moved to help rising his fist Alicia yelled at the last moment before scar backhanded the xeno and made it fall on its side momentarily as Alicia was flung off hitting her shoulder against an outcropped rock. Growling at being flung off Alicia was about to start yelling at who she thought was Celtic when she noticed...this one is too small to be him, but it wasn't attacking her so she let it be quickly looking around she noticed Celtic walking back into the hallway with the Xeno's head in his hand and watching the other one.

Celtic was surprised to see Scar fighting where was his little ooman creature. Looking to the side along the wall he spotted one but it was not his, looking at the new ooman he saw she was fitted with makeshift weapons and...Watching him, smart ooman even though it was smaller than his. At this thought he stopped since when did the ooman become his. Grunting in annoyance he moved closer to scar when he was finished fighting the xeno warrior new scars proudly shown on both of them from the battles.

"I did not expect to meet you so soon Sck'aar and with an ooman no less" Cel'tic grunted standing near his brother

"The same could be said for you Cel'tic but mine is all ooman what creature did you find?" He replies continuing to clean off and rip off pieces of his trophies

Lowering the spear as soon as the big alien moved away from her Lex looked around, with two she didn't know if her enemy of enemy is my friend worked anymore he had backup in the form of his own kind and she so far was still all alo-wait is that Alicia?

Sliding the rest of the way to the floor Alicia sighed she wanted to go home...she wanted to find Lex...even if it was just to kill her herself. The artic...these Aliens, Running for her life were not on the bucket list. Hell she didn't even have a bucket list yet something she swarn to correct when she made it out of this fucking pym...that scent? Alicia's thoughts stopped cold turkey when she smelled a scent she was hoping to come across the entire time she was with Celtic twisting her head left and right she finally found her LEX! Pushing herself up she made to slowly walk to her best friend.

Looking as Alicia moved off the floor Lex almost wanted to weep with joy her friend was ok, well alive anyway a little beat up but alive and at this moment that's all that mattered. Almost running to her friend they both collided with one another hugging and saying the usual 'you bitch' so on and so forth.

"You have no idea how happy i am to see you" Lex smiled hugging her friend close

" ME? You have no idea what I've been though these last few hours but i am so happy to have found you, I've been looking for you this whole time." Alicia nearly sobbed

Laughing Lex pulled away to look at her friend " So i see someone had to get serious with her fighting your tail is out and your claws, and I'm guessing that big guy over there was with you and not trying to kill you. Please say so because if they turn on us I'm going to finally freak" Lex smiled slightly turning to keep scar and the new alien in her sights.

"Yea the big guy is with me his name is Celtic...you know for aliens why in the hell do they have human names...and named after a basketball team no less...well i guess the Celtics are better than the Lakers. Is the smaller one following you..? Err...why are they watching us like that I'm getting a bad feeling." Alicia started

both sides stood staring at one another one wondering if they should continue to allow the human…and creature to continue to follow and the other wondering should they fear being killed by them like the others were earlier.

looking and clicking at one another Lex watched as both continued to talk to one another wondering what their fates will be when finally the bigger one opened his wrist computer and began typing in it when the pyramid began to show their group then the way out they both nodded to one another and Lex watched as the big one walked over to Alicia and grabbed the back of her neck and her friend growling at him her tail flicking his back and as scar walked over to her and grabbed her arm and began to pull both of them in a direction she guessed it was time to go.


	5. The Way Out.

On thing was for sure, Alicia did not like being manhandled...at all...or would this be alien handled...monster handled...Fucking things from my nightmares come to life handled?...either way she did not like it and from the muttering behind her Lex didn't like it either. Using her tail she slapped Celtic on the shoulder to let her go which after a moment of dragging her around he did.

"Where are you taking us this is not the way up we have been going down" Alicia asked once she got all the knots out of her neck. Looking back at Lex watching scar she wondered was this painful hell ever going to end.

Lex watched the interactions between the large predator and her friend wondering what had changed between them in this temple to make them so...friendly...one would say. She looked up at scar, who now just walked beside her wondering if they were even going to get out of this alive, were they even going to see daylight once again. Then she wondered what happened to Sabastian was he ok after that black creature took him away from her. Knowing worrying about him at this moment wouldn't help her stay alive at the moment she put thoughts of him to the back of her head for the time being.

Grunting at the creature beside him Cel'Tic didn't answer but continued to walk at the fast pace he made. He and Sck'aar knew that there was no way they would be able to kill all of the Kainde Amedha in the temple before the time was up on their Chiva so he and Sck'aar decided to take the females and blow the temple killing the rest within and completing their test and passing to become Fully Blooded Warriors for their clan. Though what they were going to do about the females if they all made it to the surface alive and whole nether brothers knew.

Lex grunted as they started to move faster down a tunneled hallway that was slowly looking more and more caved in as they trekked forward both aliens beside both her and lex keeping them beside one another. Looking at Scar lex slowly understood why the people of old revered them and mad them out to be gods.

The small group finally made it to the end of the hall to walk into a small room but what made this one different was the man hanging on the wall.

"Sabastian!" Both Lex and Alicia gasped while running to the man on the wall

" J-just hold on ok we will get you down ok" Alicia said as she began to cut and pull at the gunk sticking him to the wall

" those things they put me here a few moments ago I, I don't understand why am I still alive?" he murmured looking up from lex's face when he heard the slight clicking sound and looked up gasping and skittered away from the two giant aliens just behind the girls when he was finally free

"W-what is going on…Lex did you're plan work?" he asked once he calmed down a bit

Sck'aar and Cel'tic growled at the ooman male standing just a bit too close to the girls, this un blooded male had no right to be addressing the females as he was unless he was one of their mates. Standing at their full height both males made themselves appear bigger making the small male slowly move away from them both. Clicking to one another one thing was sure if he had an embryo inside him he was dead ooman walking and one less obstacle in their way.

Lex looked at Sabastian with hope and happiness her friend was alive but looking around she noticed the things on the ground, looking up worried now she asked the question that needed to be answered before they moved any further.

"Did one of those hatch when you were brought here, did one of them get on your face?" Lex questioned with a frown on her dark face wanting with everything in her power that someone else would please see the light of day to see the sun and say I made it from this hell.

Alicew moved around the room silent tears on her face from all the bodies in the room with their intestines on the floor blood covering the walls and dripping from the still warm carcass's when she saw a face that made her even sadder. It was Mike the male she tried to save hanging on the wall, she could tell he put up a hell of a fight from the scratches and cuts on the parts of his skin that showed, but like most others he didn't make it to see another day or the body next to him Graeme. The poor man he didn't deserve this none of them did, his boys his poor boys will probably never know what happened to him either that is if no one makes it out. Looking over his body she noticed the camera he had on the flight over and took it from him as well as his wallet to take back to his family.

"No I have been awake since I was dragged away from you Lex and nothing has happened, though I would have thought one of them would have moved but nothing." Sabastian finished looking at the eggs as well as staying a distance away from their big alien friends….well Lex's and Alicew big alien friends anyway.

Growing impatient Cel'tic moved forward and pushed Sabastian away from Lex and growled taking the humans by surprise alicew quickly seeing the confrontation coming moved away from the bodies and stepped in front of seb looking into the mask of celtic blocking him from attacking their last surviving friend

" He doesn't have an egg in him I would be able to smell that he is clean you can't hurt him" Alicew growled pushing the large male back from her friend, a move she will wish she never made

Snarling the male lowered his body and spread his arms out growling at the female in challenge, the male before her was unworthy he was blooded and a better male then the small ooman. Scar moved to his oomans side pulling her away from the three.

"scar what is going on what is he doing? Sabastian is our friend we have to save him we have to help" Lex struggled In his hold his grip near bruising her skin.

"Im not going to fight you Celtic, this is crazy he is our friend!" alicew growled out but began moving in the similar position as Celtic even though she didn't want to fight it didn't mean that she was going to stand there and get beat and not fight back.

Grunting at his female he began to attack forcing her to move and counter his attacks, keeping to his fists and no weapons he was going to show the ooman hybrid that he was the stronger of the two thus the better male. Why he had to prove this to her he never understood he just felt his instincts telling him this is was needed ignoring his brother he kept going after alicew attack after attack a few connecting but more being dodged before she finally slipped and he grabbed her arm forcing her to the wall and pushing his bigger body onto hers forcing her to still even when she was struggling it wasn't until the appendage wrapped around his neck that he remembered she had a very strong tail.

Pulling the giant off of her so she could breathe alicew moved away from where she flung him and pulling her tail in strike position she growled at him. Before the fight could continue she felt something drip on her back something slimy before she cried out and was snatched away before anyone could move.

"WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEEEEE!" She screamed before the floor she was standing on fell out from under her feet taking her with it to the swarming bodies underneath.

Once he looked up at the scream Cel'tic roared in anger his female was gone! Hearing his brother roar in surprise as well as the two oomans cry out he moved over to the edge to see nothing it was empty at the bottom, no sign of a body or of the Kainde Amedha that grabbed her. Roaring once again his arms stretched wide in anger his roar bounced off the walls. That was it she was gone he knew there was nothing he could do….pauk…his stupid Pyode Amedha just had to go and get herself captured. She, she moving away from the other three in the room he began to pace he knew it was useless and she was as good as dead but something in him wanted to go after the girl. Looking up at his brother he sighed they lost a brother already it was time to go to leave this filthy place. Flipping open his computer he typed in the correct sentence to start the self-destruct sequence. Scar turned to lex completely ignoring the muttering male and closed his fist and then quickly opened it then pointed to the band in his brothers band. Lex eyes opened in disbelief first she lost her friend then this!

" A bomb that's a bomb?!" she gasped as Sabastian turned to her eyes wide nodding he spread his mandibles in a smile before standing turning and making his way to Cel'tic grabbing and shaking his shoulder he growled

"brother, its time. The ooman is gone it's time for us to go" Sck'aar trilled watching his brother nodding and throwing down his wrist computer they began to run.

Moving into the hall the three continued almost to the entrance to the pyramid when they all felt it. The pyramid was shaking the males looked to one another they knew it was not yet time for it to change just yet. But something big enough to shake the very walls just from walking or running, there could be only one creature that could do that and if she was loose then it was time to get the pauk out of here. Before they could make it very far one of the Kainde Amedha jumped out and on top of scar clawing and biting at anything it could get its hands and mouth on before being flung off and over a cliff that was near the beginning of the pyramid. Scar stood up roaring but still running towards the entrance the other two behind him running just as fast.


	6. The End?

The small group ran as if Cetanu himself was dogging there heals, jumping over small stones that have fallen out of the wall and killing the stray Xenomorph that moved into their path. They finally made it to the entrance Sabastian and Lex huffing, their lungs working to full capacity to keep up with the two giants leading the way out. They were almost to the entrance to the tunnel out when a big Xenomorph jumped out and landed on Celtic’s back making him fall forward before twisting around to grab it by its head keeping it a distance from his face. Scar seeing his brother in trouble stopped and grabbed the creature’s tail picking and swinging it around before throwing it away. When the humans made it to the two to offer support they watched as the thrown xeno skidded to a stop by a group of eight watching the fight and hissing and clawing at the ground waiting for their chance to attack. 

Lex seeing the situation going from bad to worse began looking around to notice they were circled around to the entrance "The pulley! We have to get on and-" before she could finish the bomb exploded throwing the xeno’s who were closer to the pyramid off their feet.

Taking the split moment the four moved to the pulley the yautja both threw one ooman on first before they got behind as Lex started the machine and it began its ascending movement, the four began to panic they weren’t going fast enough the weight of all four was holding the machine down at this rate the explosion would catch up to them! With quick thinking Lex grabbed the same ax that saved Weyland and used it to cut the wire with the balanced weight, As soon as it was cut the group skyrocketed out the tunnel Lex has never been happier to be on the bottom of these two giants as their combined weight held both her and Sabastian down. 

(Scar Pov)

Roaring in excitement Scar couldn’t help but laugh at the way this Paya forsaken Chiva has gone. They were near the exit and the group could smell the scent of fresh but freezing air coming close but he could also feel the heat at his heels. The small ooman machine was not going to make it, they were too heavy it was going to-, before he could finish his thought the female under him moved her arm and suddenly they were speeding up from the tunnel. Moving at speeds greater than Scar could believe with all four of them on it the little lift shot them towards the entrance. Where upon the first gasp of fresh air he truly smiled though still in his mask no one would see it, until he noticed they were air born and when things went up without proper projections it normally came down and with their combined weights they were all going to come down hard! When gravity began to grab the four he pushed as hard as he could against the lift to not fall on top of the lanky ooman male under him. 

(Regular pov)

 

When the lift left the air and crashed landed Sabastian not holding on correctly was flung off and quite a ways away onto an ice shelf where he skidded to a halt but not without giving himself a nasty concussion. Lex being under the bigger Predator was prepared for the hard landing as well as maybe being crushed under its massive weight. What she was not prepared for was the creature to move her body and clutch her to his chest and take the fall clutching her close taking the damage from the fall. Quicker than she thought the male was up and moving pulling her along the way. Catching up to Scar the male pushed her towards him that’s when they heard the cracks underground and knew they needed to run and fast. Faster than she would have thought possible with the traumatizing night she had Lex pushed herself to the max to get out of the falling ice they were standing on, running past the falling buildings sinking into the creator that was created in the explosion she huffed her throat tightening, lungs burning, heart beating faster than she could ever remember praying she wouldn’t catch a heart attack in the heat of the moment. The two males never leaving her side pushing her until they were finally a safe distance away the last of the broken ice falling and crashing into the gaping hole.

Finally stopping near the edge the three too the time to catch their breaths before Lex noticed they were once again one person short.

“Sabastian, Sabastian Where are you?!?” she screamed into the air turning around looking for her friend hoping she would not have to say goodbye to another when they were so close to finally having this nightmare over with. 

Sck’aar and Cel’tic both watched the women call for the fallen male Sck’aar not really caring weather he was found or not. An unblooded had no business near a female in the first place. But sadly as if hearing her plea the weak sound of her name being called drew the female away from them and to the small outcropping that held her friend. 

“D-did we make it? Or am I dead and this is hell?” Sabastian asked coughing slightly with a crooked smile on his bruised and battered face. 

“We made it, just barely” Lex laughed pulling the man to his feet and away from the cliff 

“And what of your friends did they make it as well?” he asked right before he was pushed away from her by one of the said friends. He could hear a light growling and clicking noise from in front as well as beside himself. Slowly raising his hands in the air and moving away from Lex Sabastian tried to make himself as small as possible from these two massive warriors.

“What are you doing? He is my friend he is ok” Lex complained as Scar pushed her behind himself keeping her away from Sebastian much to her frustration.

“Lex, remember what I said about them being warriors? This may be another part of their customs, did anything happen to you while you were in the caves?” Sabastian asked while keeping an eye on the tense male in front of him.

“Other than killing a few of those serpents by myself no.” Lex answered trying unsuccessfully to get around Scar. 

“T-that’s it! Like I said Lex they are a warrior race they hunt this was a hunt and they succeeded and even though we were caught in the cross fire or even not even thought to survive you have killed what they are after, you have now joined them in the hunt. In their eyes you are a warrior! Where I was captured and was going to be used as an incubator, you are a worthy warrior and I am not there must be a separation in the classes where they are from. This is extraordinary just Extraordinary that is why they don’t want us together I am not worthy to be in your presence to them.” He finished face in total awe as well as a bit of fear.

“Well that’s just stupid you’re my friend and I’m human not…whatever they are” Lex argued while once again trying to get around the giant lummox in front of her. 

 

Cel’tic huffed in amusement at his brothers plight, trying to keep the unworthy male away from the female warrior was entertaining to watch and brought him a little amusement while thinking about his own lost now ooman hybrid. 

 

(A Few Minutes earlier)

 

Alicia Fell into the grasp of one of the biggest serpents she’s seen it hissed as he held her in its grasp but it did not attack her, it just held her as it ran. She looked around to notice that it had two smaller ones following it behind and upon noticing them they both hissed at her. She hissed back. “Why?” she questioned herself, why does this shit always happen to me? Why can’t I just get a fucking day off!! The creature holding her was about to jump but before he could finish pushing off the ground Alicia twisted and wiggled out of his grasp. She dropped to the floor while the three xeno’s were stuck in mid jump and before they could hit the other side she was already up and running in the opposite direction she heard their screeching and began to panic trying to keep ahead of the beasts that’s when she came to a dead end turning around to face her captors and to put up a last effort fight a loud frightening roar like screech sounded though the tunnels the three stopped before her as if in a trance and then turned tail leaving her alone. 

“What the fuck was that?” She questioned “ and how the hell and I avoid it” moving away from the dead end she slowly moved to the corner of the hall to notice nothing, no serpents in wait no drool falling from the celling just empty hallway.

“Well that was anticlimactic” she sighed looking up for the hole she fell into. Coming to a stop in the middle of the hall she heard a thump followed but another and another and another. Looking around but not seeing anyone she scratched her head. “what the-“before she could finish getting her thought out loud the ground beneath her fell and she along with it. 

Growling she felt her body moving, thinking she should have hit the ground…solid non-moving ground. But this was moving, and screeching, and hitting the celling at as it moved. Trying not to alert the giant thing she was riding that it had a passenger she tilted her head to see where she was and that’s when she noticed the giant crown.

(Fuck man this thing is huge, it’s a serpent…a big fucking serpent, I’m going to die!!) Alicia cried silently to herself and that’s when she heard it, the loud sonic boom and seen the place shake. Eyes going buck wide she trembled. Was this truly to be her end? Riding on the back of an ugly alien, not even being able to say goodbye to her friend, or even annoying the new friend she made? The alien she was riding didn’t think so, moving its body it made it to an ice cropping, the smaller aliens in its way getting crushed in its mad attempt to escape and the few that were not were quickly crushed by the massive falling ice chunks. The Queen Xeno quickly moved up quickly. Climbing the ice as fast as she could to get away from the heat she felt coming her way, her children all screaming and crying in her mind dying quickly and from the sounds of it not as quickly as they would have rather went. Even so there would be more children in the future more time to make another hive to protect her, if only she could get out of this cave out of this death trap that has held her for the last few hundred years. From the Killers that would put her in that icy prison and wake her only to make more of her children then put her back under when they were done killing her family! Why, why did they do this? What have they done to deserve this fate? Moving as fast as she could she finally for the first time in many a year smelled fresh air. That’s when she felt it the heat coming to her fast she had to get out she needed to make it she had to-, and that’s when she broke free of the ice into an underground bubble quickly moving she got to the side when the wall of flames moved out of the hole she just made it. 

 

It was uncomfortably hot for a few moments then it was over the heat was gone, and she still lived! 

(I’m alive?...I’M ALIVE!!!) Alicia thought as she hung onto the giant when it clawed its way into the ice cavern and took shelter from the explosion. (What the fuck was that?) She thought as she was trying to catch her breath, hanging on for one’s life was not an easy task. Her arms felt like led and she was glad to be able to let go of her tight grip, until she remembered what she was gripping freezing she looked up to notice the creature was still trying to gather its breath and had taken no notice of the stowaway on its back. 

As slowly as possible she made her way down the creatures back and onto a chain that was still around its body, using the chain she shimmied down until her feet hit the floor and that’s when things went from bad to, oh fuck. Looking up as soon as her feet hit the ice she wished she hadn’t, the creature must have gained its breath because it has its massive head turned towards her and it was growling. The bitch was not happy, guess it thought with the tail in all that she was one of her offspring and seeing that she wasn’t and hitched a ride when her babies didn’t must not have sat right with her…who knew. 

Picking itself up the queen looked at the small creature in front of her, it was going to be a nice snack she hasn’t eaten in quite a while and though small it would make a nice first meal. Alicia’s thoughts on the other hand we along the lines of oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, as the queen moved its head back ready to take a bite out of her it found its mouth full of something hard instead shaking her mouth away from the appendage she suddenly found her mouth full of she looked again what looked like a small two legged that she has seen once before was now a four legged scaled beast that was almost as big as she was screeching in anger she reared her head back and attacked.

 

(The surface)

 

Pulling himself back from the angry creature Sabastian stepped back hands in the air showing no harm and head down showing respect. Cel’tic huffed at the small male, what the female oomans see in such a male he would never know. Turning to his brother he watched as he slowly took his mask off and roared at the ooman male making him jump finally looking into his face. He watched as the ooman males body heat went south away from his face. Grunting once again at the weak male he turned to the female to see what she would have to say at this little display, only to find her looking at him head tilted and eyes narrowed. Sck’aar turning away from the male he looked at Lex tilting his head back and forth he wondered where it could go, her scar for surviving and passing the chiva. Her skin wasn’t as thick as his and if eaten though her skull he didn’t want to kill her! So not on her forehead as his and Cel’tic’s were looking at her weird ooman face he found a spot that would do just nicely, pulling off one of his trophy fingers he dipped the tip of the claw in another part of a trophy to get the acidic blood on it moving towards his ooman warrior female he began to mark her. When he finished both he and Cel’tic roared in approval making Lex smile slightly and Sabastian watch in total awe. 

Cel’tic tilted his head at Lex once again nodding, before looking at the hole in the ground and walking towards it. They lost a warrior today as well as a fellow Yautja both of which would not be forgotten turning to the small arguing group waiting for the rest of the chiva party to get to them and pick up both Sck’aar and himself Cel’tic begin to move closer to the group to stop his brother from beating the male when the ice cracked a ways away from him. Jumping the group watched as the cracks grew larger and larger as if something was trying to make its way out. And it did, in the form of the Queen Xenomorph being pushed out of the hole. Roaring the queen looked around before spotting them roaring her displeasure of being held captive the group could only for that split second watch with only one thing going collectively though all their minds. OH FUCK! 

 

Soon the queen was upon them Sck’aar quickly pulled his wrist bhrak-chei out and shot the queen followed quickly by Cel’tic as soon as those four shots hit their mark both brothers side by side quickly threw their Dah’kte one cutting her in the neck and the other hitting her in the head cutting off a piece of her skull crown. Lex and Sabastian quickly began to get out of the way of the fearsome three when the queen used her tail to swipe at the yautja when they tried to throw the disks once again only to get thrown one into a building and the other in-between two pipes. Sck’aar the one that was still close to the queen got hit again by her tail knocking him down struggling to gain his footing not noticing the tail spear heading his way onto his unprotected back but someone did. Lex in a show of bravery ran at the queen going under near her already shredded neck and pierced the spear scar made for her into the bitch. She watched as she tried to get it out of herself but finding it stuck in tight pulling she began to move backwards and trip on a slick piece of blooded ice. Seeing the queen falling back on herself into one of the last remaining buildings, Lex being thrown when she pierced the queen and slid under a few whale bones noticed a sizzling sound and found herself soon to be cooked if she didn’t take off her jacket that had some of the spilled queen’s blood on it. Finally being able to remove the jacket she quickly took off running when she noticed the queen struggling to regain her footing finally able to get a grip on the spear in her neck and pull it out. Noticing the fleeing two legs the queen she charged, how dare this insect harm her how dare it spill her blood it was going to die that was for certain. Quickly the queen was catching up to Lex her longer legs allowing her to move faster than Lex could taking a bite the queen could almost taste the two leg but it quickly turned going under even smaller bones, that meant nothing to the queen as she quickly smashed her way through trying her hardest to get close to her meal. The Bones being tougher than she thought slowed her down in her launch at the two legs and gave Lex enough time to dive and make it under a water tower, Right as the queen head-butted the thing.

Sck’aar finally making shaking the dizzy spell off looked up the queen wasn’t near him, turning his head he could make out Cel’tic moving towards him as well as the ooman male running off in another direction. Nodding to his brother to show he was alright they noticed at the same time, the Female was gone! Hearing the sound of smashing in the distance both males quickly took off running hoping they would be able to get to the queen in time before she killed Sck’aar’s female. Turning around the corner they noticed the amount of smashed bones littering the ground and the spear that Sck’aar made for Lex as well as busted pipes that would have been in the queen’s way to the small women. With the queen in sight Sck’aar and Cel’tic quickly made a plan to distract her from the defenseless but brace ooman. 

With the queen attacking her Lex could only keep moving out of her the way when she dug her way to Lex and began to attack with her tail, but with the amount of debris under the water tower it looked like she was safe if only for the moment, and that moment was quickly running out. The queen not giving up in her quest to get the female began to push at the water tower trying to knock it off its foundation and get the small prize underneath. Finding a hole the queen tried pushing her head in to see if her inner jaw would be able to reach and finally kill this threat against her existence! Lex looked up into the face of her soon to be killer and just when she thought the end was near she spotted Scar jumping to her rescue. 

In the amount of time that he had thanks to Cel’tic’s throw Sck’aar was able to push the spear in. Pushing it in one side and coming out the other, Lex sensing this would be her time to get the hell out from under the falling water tower moved as fast as she could, but stopped when she noticed the chain that was still connected to the queen thinking quickly she grabbed the chain and began to pull the queen towards the tower Cel’tic and Sck’aar noticing also ran over and began to pull. The queen fighting the tugging on the connection began to screech in pain and anger it was the capture and imprisonment all over again! Not this time she was not going back without a fight! Pulling against the three she began to make ground when she was finally able to swipe and break the spear out of her face, the ground shook once again. The two yautja jumped did their ancestors put something else down there with the Xenomorph or was this something else, and why weren’t they killed in the explosion! The hole the queen came out of had some ice flown out and a hand, a large clawed hand shot out grabbing the edge pulling its self out the hole the three noticed the creature the horns on the top of its head its body red and purple crawling out and when it stood its wings stretched out roaring its anger at the queen, she did likewise ripping the chain out of the three’s hands and charged at the dragon that it fought in the bubble. Shaking its body the dragon charged the queen the two tackling one another the noise as if a wrecking ball hit straight steel and it didn’t bend. The Clash of the giants could be seen as a short reprieve though the two yautja wondering where this second massive creature came from, the most dangerous thing in this hunt was supposed to be the Xenomorph queen if ever released and now they had this to deal with this creature as well? The only good it did at the moment was making the two giants fight one another and then they would deal with the victor. But upon thinking about it both growled at each other it would be rather the queen did not survive this fight for she would get lose and breed more and this planet would be hell if they allowed it to get out. Nodding they both ran at the two with Lex close behind, wondering what in the hell happened to Alicia. 

Growling Alicia raised her fist and punched the queen in the face as the queen tackled her. Quickly rolling she turned using her tail as a whip the queen hit her across the snout, roaring in anger Alicia quickly moved to the side putting a bit of distance between herself and the queen waiting for the moment to strike. Ears pined back she growled at the serpent but also moving backwards. When the queen lunged she used her wings and flew straight up into the air making the xeno hit the wall of ice behind her instead, instantly gaining a massive headache. Searching for her friend while the queen was temporarily out of service Alicia spotted her friend running across the ice and chirped in happiness, she survived she’s alive! A huge weight lifted off her shoulders knowing she was not going back alone she was one hundred percent happier now than she was a few moments ago. Landing close to her friend she grunted at Lex moving her head level to her friend and smiled, getting the return smile from her they both looked up to see the queen tossing Cel’tic and Sck’aar away from herself and locking in once again on the dragon.

Lex quickly filled Alicia in on what she wanted to do to the bitch but needed her back at the water tower, nodding her understanding Alicia nudged Lex out the way and roared a challenge to the queen when the roar was returned she quickly began to run away back the way the queen came from. 

 

The Queen couldn’t believe it the damn thing was still alive and causing her more pain, oh the pain her head hurt so badly but these low life these scum these creatures needed to die! Roaring her challenge the creature waited and the queen would not disappoint this needed to end now, so she could rest. Charging the creature once more but this time watching what was behind it she followed chasing over the broken bones past the bent poles and torn down houses until she was close enough to snap at it once again this time catching the edge of its wing in her mouth biting down the queen was not prepared for the tail to slap her against her crown leaving a sharp welt that made her cry out releasing the wing.

Sck’aar and Cel’tic soon caught up with Lex her breathing heavy and full as she ran back towards the two filling them in on the trap they quickly moved to the chain once again to try and get it around the tower getting it closer than before the three pulled and pulled with the dragon hitting her towards the edge they were are it was almost not enough when they felt an extra tug, the male ooman was helping he was pulling as well. With the extra help they managed to get the chain around the tower but now had to push it to pull the queen down. Getting as close as they could the two yautja began pushing and pushing as the humans pulled debris away to make it easier it began to slide and soon was over the edge the chain pulled taunt and began to drag the queen to the murky water below before it just stopped, it wasn’t moving! This was not in the plan and before anyone could react the tip of the queens tail pierced Sck’aar though the stomach holding him close Cel’tic roared his hatred and anger before slicing the tail piece off with his Dah’Nagara he had strapped to his back. Screeching in her own anger and outrage the queens chopped off tail stump had blood being flung, the group then tried to dodge the flying acid but in its own way it helped the acid began to eat the chain holding the water tower to the stand. Soon it was over the edge and once again she was fighting the chain trying to pull her down. Alicia watched as scar was impaled and couldn’t stop it in time but she would do something for the fallen warrior, as soon as the queen was close enough to the edge she grabbed onto her skull crown making her decent into the freezing ocean stop. The xeno crying the pain being pulled at her skull made the four cringe it was so loud, grabbing a pole that was split in two from the queens earlier rampage, Alicia growled 

“Now go to hell you bitch” 

And with a fast swipe of her tail the pole’s sharp end went straight though the queens skin and bone and into the ice separating the skull from the body, leaning back Alicia roared the victory into the open air until she remembered Sck’aar and turned to watch as Cel’tic and Lex as well as Sabastian circled the down predator as he coughed up blood. Turning her head sideways she scrunched her eyes, she knew what she had to do but was not going to like it. She bet his blood would taste like the neon in the glow sticks her and Lex played with when she was younger, getting close to scar though proved a little challenge as Cel’tic would not let her close.

“It’s ok please, it’s ok!” Lex begged the predator keeping her friend away.” She can help him! Let her near” she cried out, the predator looked back and forth from the dragon creature to the small ooman scar took as his own and slowly moved to the side allowing the thing near, but one wrong move just one and its skull would adorn his trophy wall!

Sabastian watched in confusion why did he come back he was almost to the last CAT vehicle that brought them there and was almost free, until he heard the thing screech and Lex scream something in him knew he couldn’t leave her behind to face this thing with only those two. He knew he couldn’t truly fight but he could be of some help. After the serpent was dead and beheaded he watched as a live DRAGON moved in to the fallen warrior.

Sniffing the male Alicia huffed this was soo going to be nasty opening her mouth her tong came out and shot into the hole the xeno queens tail maid making scar roar in pain and Celtic roar in anger, using the most saliva she could muster which surprised herself she began to coat the wound and circle soon pulling her tong in her mouth to go another round shivering at the nasty blood taste in her mouth, yep tasted just like…candy? Well that one’s new; still you won’t find her chewing on one of them no time soon. As soon as she finished and had a nice coat of slob on his front wound she turned him over and did the same for the back much to his annoyance and gratitude. Sniffing once again making sure he was coated she moved back tong hanging out her mouth with his blood dripping out. 

Moving around the ooman when the creature moved out the way he watched amazed as Sck’aar soon stood on his own the wound in his belly becoming smaller and smaller and soon only a circled scar showing that anything was even there, and it looked weeks old. Both turning to one another Cel’tic growled 

“I had not planned to lose you brother don’t do it again!” Cel’tic growled grabbing Sck’aar’s shoulder and giving a shake

“Nor I brother nor I, I am now glad to see the creature is on our side but the question remained where did it come from?” Sck’aar grunted hand over his chest not once feeling the hole that once was in it.

Both turned to the dragon to notice the female ooman had come to its side and was watching it pull clean snow in its mouth to wash out the blood. Both the oomans were standing close to the dragon well the male close to Lex and Lex close to the dragon and the dragon…rubbing its tong on the ice. Once again the creature still needed to be dealt with, as soon as the two males were behind the oomans an square light appeared in front of the group making Alicia stop licking the ground and stare in awe at the group that descended the ramp. The ship that just appeared out of nowhere had Lex, Sabastian and Alicia’s jaws hanging open and the two yautja on their knees with Cel’tic taking his mask off before the oldest looking one that appeared in front of the group. 

Lex could only stare in awe at the group that sprung up from nowhere how in the hell had they appeared without anyone noticing moving slowly back to the large paw of her friend she stood beside her for added protection as well as warmth. Sabastian could only stare with his jaw dropped these were the people that his people the human race once considered gods. They were the ones that showed people how to create pyramid’s as well as much, much more! The only thing going through Alicia’s head was, these crazy freaks are gonna kill us! 

 

Moving with sure steps the oldest of the yautja closed in on the bowing young bloods clicking his acceptance of their submission he allowed them to stand, once done he looked from the newly blooded to the three behind them two oomans and a creature that is not known to reside on this planet any longer, how odd.

“Welcome young bloods congratulations on completing your chiva and doing what most if not all at your age in life has done even with help, to defeat a queen and even still have her skull and tail tip and a trophy is truly a magnificent thing indeed.” Finishing speaking as an elder for a moment he couldn’t help but smile “You my sons have made me very proud this day.” Puffing with pride at their fathers words both males nodded their heads.

“now tell me, why is it two oomans survived and this…creature is here?” he clicked looking at the odd group the creature with its tong hanging out and one male ooman that looked close to going to his knees and bowing, not that he wouldn’t mind, and a female ooman that looked quite defiant with the clan crest on her face, quite the group.

“The Female has gone through the Chiva and killed her own Kainde Amedha before my eyes as well as well as made the idea that killed the queen Kainde.” Sck’aar started 

“the male ooman is just an ooman that the female wanted to save thus stuck to our side, as for the creature. That we cannot say” Cel’tic finished

“what do you mean can’t explain?” The elder began to growl looking at the giant creature in front of it. It looked up at him and let out its own low growl in response.

“It came out the hole with the Kainde Amedha queen and began fighting other than that we don’t know where it came from. But it looks as if the female ooman knows it for it listens to her and follows her around.” Sck’aar replied looking from the corner of his eyes to the group behind them, Cel’tic doing the same. 

nodding his consent the elder moved forward to the three Alicia stood taller eyes focused on the creature coming their way or rather Lex’s way tilting his head back and forth he nodded and held out his hand with his own combistick handing it out to the ooman.

Lex looked up at Alicia and when she shrugged she looked back to the older male in front of him and reached her hand out she took the stick in her hand she seen both the younger males with them and knew it got longer she nodded her head in thanks as the male passed the ooman male and stood in front of the biggest creature there. Alicia sitting down leaning on the queens head watched the old male in front of her wearily she knew looks could be deceiving and this old man was probably the most dangerous out here. Her tail thumped the ground when he was fully in front of her, looking up at the younger predator males she looked back down and lowered her head to sniff him and he allowed it sneezing she looked to Lex who mirrored what she did and shrugged, figuring things were at the most tense she figured it was better if she wasn’t seen as a large threat and began to shrink to her human form once more. 

Everyone but Lex took a step back as soon stood the female once thought killed in the explosion. Looking to the side Alicia looked at Celtic and smiled “hey big guy long time no see” she smirked at his shocked; well what she thought was shocked face. Looking at Sabastian she smiled “bet you never thought you would see me again huh?” looking at the male now towering above her short frame she tilted her head.

“Now tell me boys do you know this female creature?” The Elder asked

“Yes this is the female that killed the very first seen Kainde Amedha in the chiva.” Cel’tic stated still in awe over this new discovery as well and a spark of happiness that she survived, and an understand about the tail and claws in the beginning. 

“So you mean the two females killed but this male did not?”

“No elder he was captured but the females wanted to take him along so they rescued him.” Scar answered

“and why does she not have the clan mark?”

“During the rescue of the male the female and I got into a fight and before we could settle it the floor under her feet collapsed and she was gone; or so we thought and a little after that Scar set his akrei-non to go off and blow the overrun pyramid and she did not make it out with us. We thought her dead until she came out transformed and helped us fight the queen, I never got the chance to mark her” Cel’tic answered the question

looking back at the female he nodded, “then finish what is needed young blood and mark this new young one.” He growled stepping back from the female and allowing Cel’tic to move forward.

Standing in front of her he gave a huff and pulled off one of her trophies from his belt and did the same as scar dipped it in the end of another to get blood on the tip and moved closer to her only for her to move her head back.

“Uhh Lex what the hell is he doing?” Alicia watched the male with the bloody claw click at her

“marking you its ok it will only hurt for a moment and then I think its acceptance, I have one myself” Lex showed Alicia her cheek and that calmed her down a bit but still it was acid huffing she moved her face to show her cheek and allowed the male to mark her and jumped when all the males including the older one roared to her Lex could only smile her marking was less jumpy with their only being two roars not twelve.

moving back in front of Alicia, the older alien moved and from his back he removed an Al’Nagara and handed it out to Alicia, who took it bowing her head in thanks with this finished the male moved back towards the ship the aliens lining the ramp standing ramrod straight as he passed before turning slightly to growl at the males.

“Say your goodbyes we leave now.”

Nodding the two boys moved to the females Cel’tic to Alicia and Sck’aar to Lex they clicked and both held the females shoulders and gave a small shake before closing their eyes and bowing their heads before the females and walking away to the ramp taking the huge queens skull with them.

Watching the ship load and move off out the atmosphere the group of three looked at one another before they looked at the weapons in the girls hands.

“As many questions I have for you two I would very much like to get out of the freezing air. And I’m felice che sono sopravvissuto questo cazzo di notte. What will we have to say to the rest of the men when we get to the ship?” Sabastian asked arms and legs shaking in the cold as the three made their way to the only Cat that didn’t plummet into the gaping hole. 

“The truth I suppose, there was an accident and it caused a cave in that took everyone in front out and us three in the back made it before almost dying ourselves.” Alicia sighed “and nothing about the aliens or the dragons that helped them” she smiled at Sabastian and he nodded quickly when her eyes narrowed at his open mouth.

“I mean really who would believe us if we say a group of fucking aliens had an all-out fucking war and we were the bait to start it all out here? Keep the story as short and to the point and they can’t say shit. I mean Lex warned them that it was dangerous without the training and this just showed how dangerous it was.” Alicia grunted rubbing her hands together when they finally made it back into the vehicle

“true true, Sabastian what did you say this time? The felice che sono something or another” she asked trying to lighten the mood as the vehicle began to move under his guidance. 

“I said I’m glad I survived this fucking night.” He smiled at the girls 

“amen to that brother amen to that!” Both laughed as they made their way down the snow drift to the hell that was left to overcome on the ship, knowing what they may have to say or do could never come close to the hell that came in the pyramid. 

“Also Lex...” Alicia smiled

“Yea?” Lex grinned at her friend still happy to have survived

“DON’T EVER FUCKING INVITE ME TO THE ARTIC OR MOUNTAIN CLIMBING AGAIN WHEN I SAY NO YOU NEED TO KNOW I ALWAYS MEAN OH HELL NO!!” Alicia yelled causing the two in front to laugh for the first time that night.


	7. Five Years Later

They say time heals all wounds and changes everything, and yet the horrors that happened in that damn pyramid still wake her at night. It’s now five years to the day and yet on some nights all she can see are those fucking serpents jumping out of some small crevice to attack her. Moaning in annoyance she turned her body towards her alarm clock noting she managed to at least sleep more than four hours this time. Looking out the window and beyond the trees she noticed the brightening of the sky from its dark hue to a more friendly orange. Wanting to see the sunrise, an action that she did every day since coming out of that cave she made her way to the kitchen. The coffee pot already had a nice hot cup waiting for her, shrugging off the blanket and putting it on the couch she grabbed her cup and made her way to the roof. Sitting in her spot she made herself comfortable sipping her morning cup a Joe. Smiling as the warmth made its way into her skin she knew this was what she waited for the kiss of the sun never felt better on her skin then it did in the morning. Looking around at all the unfamiliar trees and waterfalls surrounding her temporary home she smiled, how did she allow her friend to come with her for a trip to Croatia of all places Lex would never know.

 

This was though a nice place to be, if one kept out of the people’s way and political views regarding veterans care. But to Lex this was an issue that needed taken care of, why they wanted to take away the care of the people who helped make their country free of Yugoslavia worse she had no idea why. Being here with Alicia letting her work instead of Lex was a pleasure. Though with all that was going on in the world to the north with Ukraine and Russia, and to the south with ISIS, it was nice to just get away from her own nightmares with the artic. Turning her head she managed to spot her friend making her way out of the forest and to the temporary home. 

“Long night?” Lex called out to the droopy looking women

“yea and look at that its now turning into a long day, tired as shit and still can’t go to sleep too much work to do.” Alicia yawned “the new cave system they found is amazing though and the forest around it is just as beautiful.” Smiling she made her way into the house and into her room 

 

Lex smiled as she made her way down and back into the house. Moving swiftly and silently she made her way back into her room passing her friend on the laptop writing in the new information about the underground cave system and the new discoveries she and her team made the night before. Looking around she made her way to the bed and moved the pillow aside, staring her in the face was the one thing she could never leave anywhere, the spear the older alien given to her after the hell they went through in Antarctica. Picking it up along with some spare clothes Lex mad her way into the shower her weapon never too far away, to start the new day wondering what was going to happen today. While Papuk Croatia wasn’t known for its mountain ranges it did have lovely hills to hike, and that’s what she felt like doing today moving back to Alicia’s room she poked her head in and watched as her friend was busy typing away and yawning to really notice her surroundings.

“I’m going for a walk is there anything you need while I’m out?” 

“No I’m good just finishing this paper up then taking a well-deserved nap.” Alicia smiled to her friend before turning back around. 

Nodding Lex moved out the little rustic house, this was their last day here Alicia just finishing up the report that would take them back to the US. The deal the two friends made after the artic hell was that every other year would belong to the other and they would go where they wanted last year was Lex’s year and now it was Alicia’s the next stop on her list was an actual place she wanted to go herself the Sequoia National Park in California, It looked like a nice place to go with very high places. And that suited her just fine. Jogging the trail back to the house it’s been about two hours she’s worked up a good sweat and needed another shower moving back to the front door she stopped all of their things were packed and waiting outside with the pickup truck already partly packed.

“um Alicia what’s going on why are our things packed I thought we weren’t leaving till later on tonight?” Lex questioned as she helped put the boxes in the truck

“well-“ Alicia started before looking back at the moving men helping and pulling Lex away “I found a little present at our doorstep a little while after you left all that meant was its time to get the hell out of here.” She whispered in a slightly panic like tone

“what did you find? Why are you whispering?” Lex groaned not liking where this was going 

“well when one finds a severed head of the man that made her life kinda, a living hell here on her doorstep nicely wrapped and in a box well it’s just time to go.” She twitched and moved back to helping put the boxes up “go take a shower get freshened up and come back down, by then we will have had everything packed up and ready to go like yesterday.” She gave a crooked strained smile. Well looks like they were on the way to middle of nowhere Orick, California…nothing but trees on one side and the ocean on the other…well at least this place had good places to go climbing and places to hopefully hide from there stalker..or stalkers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the intro for the next few chapters what do you think should i continue? I have a few ideas on how i wanted this to continue...then a bunch of great fucking movies came out...then next thing i know MONTHS have gone by without an update...i am soooo sorry! also on a side note these chapters are going to be shorter for quicker updates. I will make sure they are not under 2,000 words but the regular 6,000 worded chapters are not far and few in between. Again sorry for the late update and ill try to get another one out to you lovely people who like the story by Monday. i already have started working on it so its more than half way done ^_^ now that that’s out the way have you people seen Jurassic world!?!?!? it was amazing to me and you MUST go see it if you have not ok GO SEE IT!! that is also another reason i have not updated....reading those fanfic's of JW...though i have to say I’m not that much of a fan of Claire...she annoys me....very much....she was a bitch there i said it!!


	8. The Interest?

Watching the females from the trees the two could only tilt their head, did they not like the gift they left for them? Watching the girls for two months have shown that this male was posturing and the females did not like it, he was also destroying their work when their backs were turned and causing trouble whenever he could. So simple thing to do to show the females that the males were watching over them and nothing would do them harm, they got rid of the danger and gave it as a present, the oomans worthless skull would not be a good trophy for their wall.

But watching the girls now it looks like that was not the way to go as their quick movements showed. They were leaving and they didn’t even get a chance to show the females their new growth from the last time they seen them. Oh well Cel’tic turned to Sck’aar and lowly growled time to go back hunting they would find their oomans later when they were in their new home this cali-forn-ia where ever that is. Sck’aar nodded turning away and moving slowly back into the forest he could wait for a little while longer but soon he wanted his ooman.

 

So far, after their quick get away from Croatia, Lex and Alicia both have calmed down a bit no unforeseen deaths in the neighborhood as well as no new death like presents dropped on their door step. Things were finally looking up for the two Alicia had her dense forest to escape in as well as let loose without a lot regular people seeing, and Lex had some Extremely tall redwood trees she could climb this time. Moving all their things into the Elk Cabin meadows cabin and were highly impressed now this was living, Putting the last box into the living room Lex Smiled she could hang here for a while the place wasn’t bad looking at least it had a leg or two over their last place. Looking over her shoulder she spotted Alicia outside with a cop of hot chocolate, the snow that still lightly fell on the ground giving this place a deathly beauty. Moving to her friend Lex sighed

“ Do you think it followed?”

“I can only hope not, but in my gut all I can say is yea they don’t give up easily do they?” Alicia chuckled. 

Nodding to her companion Lex sighed looking into the trees, with the snow came the cold and with the cold came the memories she would like to forget. That damn pyramid and its aliens, she would like it if they were as far behind her as possible but she could tell this might not be, though it could have just been a local psycho that grew the hots for herself or her friend and left a gift only he or she could. But she knew that was not true. 

 

Alicia looked over at her friend, she noticed her depression since coming out here from their present killer and the snow. She had her own nightmares but she had a way to make the nightmares not bother her as much, get out and run like hell. Running and jumping and climbing or even going into holes and only ones that she knew, she wasn’t going to turn out like those women in the movie the descent! But enough about that slowly she removed the light jacket she was wearing and putting both it and her empty mug down on the dining room table she turned back to her friend and smiled.

“Do you know what im thinking of now?” Alicia smiles, Lex looks up and slightly tilts her head, what was with the guessing games now?

“No…do I want to know what’s going through your head at the moment with a killer giving us gifts us flying half way across the world to escape our would be gift giver or givers and now you want me to guess what is in your head…I have no idea.” Lex laughed at the end

Her smile diming down to a line Alicia grabbed Lex’s shoulders “You know what ever happens I have your back right? I will always be with you to help you no matter what, I mean even aliens couldn’t stop me from trying to find you remember?” Alicia grinned making Lex sigh and nod smiling slightly at her 

“yea, yea I know Alicia I know thank you” Lex hugged her friend before feeling her pull away and start to sing to her “no no Alicia you know how I feel about your spontaneous singing!! NOO”

 

“ I'm like, "Hey, what's up? Hello."  
Seen your pretty ass soon as you came in the door  
I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll “ Alicia began belting out the lyrics to one of her favorite songs running into the snow with Lex chasing her down

“Be quiet the neighbors are going to think we are having a party and those arnt allowed in this place..Shut Up!!” Lex cried out smiling slightly at her friends antics

“Married to the money, introduced her to my stove  
Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low  
She my trap queen, let her hit the bando  
We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go  
We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos” Picking up a pile of snow Alicia began to pile it together to form her snow ball and take aim.

 

“ 56 a gram, prob' a hundred grams though  
Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole  
Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go  
Everybody hating, we just call them fans though  
In love with the money, I ain't ever letting go” Tossing the snow ball at Lex Alicia watched as it got hit with a bulls eye on her leg making her trip and fall in the snow before getting back up and charging with her own set of snow balls. The fight has begun. 

the two went back and forth with the war for more than twenty minutes before Lex called it quits she was starting to freeze not being in the right equipment out in the snow. 

“How can you be hot right now? I know we just did some serious workout but im still freezing and you’re in nothing but a shirt!” Lex laughed smiling at her friend

“well I think it would have something to do with what I am, I seriously never get cold in places like this, but Antarctica oh I was freezing my ass off! I just play it cool that’s all. Alicia laughed before turning to the trees.

“well I think now I’m gonna go for a run, are you going to be ok by yourself for a little while? I won’t go far just a quick sprint then up into a tree or two…or ten.” Alicia smiled

“yea go for your run ill be ok this will give me a chance to call Sabastian and see how he is doing, its been a while since we have last spoke and I do miss him.” Lex turned to go back into the cabin.

“Make sure you give him my love as well and tell him he never knows we just may end up where ever he is soon” Alicia smiled as she took off her shoes and tossed them on the back porch and watched as her feet turned into the reptile like feet her claws dug into the ground. It was funny the snow felt a bit colder in this form then as human feet go figure. Turning back to Lex as she just made it up the stares to the patio door she began singing once more.

And I get high with my baby  
I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby  
I be in the kitchen cookin' pies I’m like hey what’s up hello!!”  
Alicia continued singing as she began to run into the forest. Feeling nothing but the cool wind hitting her face and arms, she did not notice the pair of eyes following her into the forest, or soon after the body chasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I should just throw out there I do not own AVP wish I did but sadly I do not. And that I hope to have another chapter out either Thursday or Friday so yea good times. I would also like to say I try not to beg for reviews like a lot of people do but I would like to say they do feed a starving writer! Also don’t worry I’m not using song lyrics in all my chapters or using them to boost my word que, I make sure I’m at least above 1,400 before even thinking of this song, or any songs in the near future. They drive my writing so music is my muse.


	9. The Woods

Lex sighed watching her friend run through the forest turning into the living room she began to move the little items around cleaning as she went to the phone. Picking up the phone she dialed one of the few numbers she remembered by heart even if it was long distance, and after a few rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sebastian its Lex it’s not too late to talk is it?”

“Lex oh no its fine how have you been these last few days?” he asked and Lex smiled at her concerned friend.

“Fine, fine me and Alicia have moved back to the states now and are in California at the moment but for how long I have no idea. Where are you now?” Lex asked placing the thrown coats on the coat rack and moving back to the living room to sit.

“I’m fine but I was worried about you and Alicia” Sabastian said his voice getting low

“Worried about us? Why what’s wrong sab?” she questioned moving closer to the window facing the woods watching the snow continue to lightly fall not noticing the slight movement in the darkened woods.

“I heard through a few friends of mine about an incident that happened in the states, and for you and Alicia to be there and not hear about it over the news means it was a hush, hush kind of thing.” He said Lex could hear him moving quickly from where ever he was because it went from background noise to silence.

“What do you mean what did you hear? Sab don’t leave us in the dark if it’s something me and Alicia should know to get the hell out of the U.S let me know now please.” Looking around the room she started to notice that it was getting colder and not just a shiver down her spine cold but breathing and seeing her breath cold. Looking around the room she noticed all the doors and windows were closed as she left them and that when moving towards the stairs it got colder, but neither she or Alicia have been up stairs since the owner should them the building.

“Ok, ok as you know ever since our unusual trip I’ve been keeping my ear out for anything that sounds like it may deal with our unusual friends, and there was word out about a few miles outside of a little town in Colorado something crashed landed just a few hours ago.” Sabastian stated breathing rapidly over the phone.

 

*in the woods*

Moving from branch to branch lower and lower till she finally made it to the ground Alicia could only look into the forest the moon light shining down the snow slowly falling making the landscape beautiful a wooded winter wonderland. She could look up and see little openings in the trees to see the night sky though lightly clouded some stars poking though. Breathing in the cold air it brought back small memories of the icy hell she went through but not all bad memories. With a small smile on her face she closed her eyes to feel around, most of the animals were already either asleep or out hunting, for a moment everything in life was quiet, soothing, and still. So naturally that’s when things went ass over tea kettle, Literally, her ass suddenly found itself in the air feet being hung by some kind of rope and her hair blocking her face. Sputtering and hissing in anger she tried to twist and turn looking around and wondering what the fuck just happened. Having to use one arm to hold her breasts out of her face she looked at her feet and could barely see the string that was holding her up, eyes widening in fear she turned her head back and forth her body swinging, she knew what that shit was and it was not something from earth!!

 

Using her tail she tried to cut the wire holding her and that’s when something fell with a loud Thump right behind her, the only thing she could say at the moment was.

 

*in the house*

 

Lex moved slowly towards the stair way no light was on in the upstairs area and so darkness just cold darkness was all that was felt from up above, with only half an ear with Sabastian on the phone she made her way up the stairs as quietly as possible. Reaching the top she looked over the short railing nothing was up here though one room door was open, Sighing she fully moved up the stairs and made her way into the bedroom. This was the room her friend had chosen as her own, thinking maybe Alicia made her way up here earlier and never told her, such a stupid thing to do leaving the window open though. Making her way over to close it she tuned in back to the conversation at hand.

 

“so do you think it might be something me and Alicia should go check out seeing as we are closer than you are? Or do you think your friend is just blowing smoke?” Lex asked closing the window and looking out into the woods.

“ If you don’t mind then yes I do believe this is something to do with our no il tuo amico. ” He stated looking over the report on the dig he was at. “ If you both do decide to go, vorrei che Lex e Alicia buona fortuna” He smiled to himself.

Lex gentily laughed and replied “Grazie amico” hanging up the phone she sighed closing her eyes letting her head rest on the window pane, thinking of what to say to Alicia to get her to go to Colorado knowing their might be some creatures of alien persuasion. Gently blowing her breath on the window she turned around and promptly dropped her phone. There behind her was exactly what she hoped was not in the house, standing now much taller than she was, was the alien standing before the door closing her in and the only thing she could think at that moment was wow the roofs are a lot taller than I thought they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many things I could say that would have you all understanding about this late ass chapter update and the only thing I can say for myself is…im lazy as fuck….i admit it….i cant help myself I start a chapter than I go on to something else and start reading other peoples fanfiction and it’s a rap next thing I know five months have gone by and im still not updating. Though the Darcy and Loki shipping has totally and fully captured me I mean wow I just been on thor and Avengers fanfic for like ever now reading….i feel so ashamed I left you all without an update im sorry!


End file.
